Happy Ever After
by ShadowsAreMyFriends
Summary: Harry's life is perfect. He has Ginny and a new daughter...But when Ginny leaves him, he is forced to hire a Nanny to help raise his daughter...What happens when he finds out her relations to Dumbledore? Is Voldemort truly dead? And what happens when Ginn
1. A New Life

1

**Chapter 1 **

**A New Life**

"Congratulations Mr. Potter! It's a girl!" Harry looked at the nurse who had just appeared through the double doors and gave her a smile that went from ear to ear.

"Finally." He whispered to himself as he followed the nurse through the hallway. She lead him down to the very last room, and stepped aside, allowing him to enter.

There he saw Ginny, looking more beautiful then ever, holding a tiny bundle to her chest. She looked up as he entered, her eyes full of energy and happiness.

He walked over to the side of the bed, and peered down at the little being that

she was holding.

"Isn't she just beautiful Harry?" Ginny asked sighing.

"Not as beautiful as you are." He replied kissing her forehead. She sighed again at his comment, and went back to admiring her baby.

"We still have to name her Harry." She stated.

"Yes, right...what shall it be then?"

"She should have a strong name. One that fits her. Not like Ginevra."She said the last sentence with disgust. Harry sighed, being used to her notions towards herself.

"Katrina."

"Katrina?" Ginny asked surprised. "Where did you come up with that?"

"She just looks like a Katrina." Harry stated, lifting the baby from Ginny's arms and cradling her in his. Ginny looked at Harry. He had a strange, almost magical shimmer in his large green eyes. She felt a sudden stab at her heart, and clutched her chest, quickly dropping her hand when he turned and faced her.

"Have you ever met a Katrina?" She asked.

"No."

"Then how do you know she looks like one?" Ginny asked laughing a little.

"I just know she does. The name, means purity. And for me, she is purity. She is what will release me of my past, and begin my future." He looked at Ginny and smiled. "My future with you, and our _family_." he smiled at the word. Finally, he would have his own family.

Ginny couldn't bear it. He was breaking her heart.

"So it's settled then? We name her Katrina for me, and what for you?"

"Ginny?"

"What?" Ginny woke from her thoughts and stared at Harry.

"A middle name...we need one of those too." He stated.

"Oh right. Uh...I like...Mae."

"Then it's settled." He looked down at the little child in his arms. "We shall call you Katrina Mae Potter." He smiled as the baby held tightly to his finger.

"Harry?..." Harry sat next to Ginny on the bed, and set the baby in her lap.

"Yes love?" He asked, smiling up at her.

"...Nothing...I love you." He smiled and kissed her gently, and for a moment her mind was at ease.

**A/N**: I know it's short, but they'll be much more to come, trust me. And there are reasons for Ginny's distress ;)


	2. Unexpected Love

1

**Chapter 2- Unexpected love**

Ginny lay awake early into the morning. She woke when Harry had gotten up for work, and was unable to fall back asleep. It was still early, around 7 and she knew Kat would be waking up soon for her morning feeding. She turn on her side and stared at the baby monitor that sat on her night stand table. She heard nothing but the occasional intake of breath from the baby.

She thought hard about the past two weeks. After bringing Katrina home, Ginny's family threw her a welcome home party. Three hours of hugging, cooing, and kissing was slowly surpassed before Harry and Ginny finally brought their new bundle home. Until the new house was finished, they had to stay in Harry's small condo in London. She thought about Harry, and how happy he's been. It's everything he's ever wanted. Ginny felt the slight stab tear at her heart again, and was just about to get out of bed when the phone rang. She walked over to the phone, and let it ring. She knew she shouldn't pick it up. She knew it was only going to make her more miserable. Slowly she picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" Her voice was soft and timid.

"I got them. We can be out of here by tomorrow morning." Ginny's hand tightened it's grip.

"It's too soon." She heard a loud sigh coming from the other end, and she sat down on the side of the bed.

"Gin, I thought we agreed to give it two weeks...Two weeks Ginny! That's what you said to me."

"I know Dean but I can't! It's too soon. I didn't know that I'd have to breast feed for at least the first year."

"THE FIRST YEAR!" Small amounts of liquid were beginning to pool in her eyes.

"Yes the first year. I can't leave her Dean...I can't leave them. Not now." There was silence, and Ginny knew she had made the wrong move. "Dean please say something. Please don't be angry."

"I am Ginny. I can't believe this. You told me you were going to leave Harry after he killed off You-Know-Who. You said you were going to end it. Then you get pregnant...ok so I wait for you to have this baby. HIS baby. And in the mean time you get married! And I take that too, because you promise me that soon, we can be together..."

"He needed me." Was her reply. A big lump was beginning to form in her throat.

"He could have found someone else..."

"He _needed_ to produce and heir, without one the whole world could have fallen to the Dark Lord...You know this Dean, you stood by Harry. You fought with him! For heavens sakes YOU WERE HIS FRIEND!"

"I'll never deny I was his friend. I love Harry too Ginny, like a brother, he was always nice to me. But when he took you that was too much. You loved me Ginny."

"I loved him too..." On the verge of hysteria, Ginny's heart sank when a small cry from the next room interrupted her conversation.

"Look's like your daughter needs you. You'd better go tend to it." Dean said in an icy tone.

"Oh stop it you idiot! Just stop it! I'll go! I'll go with you Dean. OK? Are you happy!"

"Be at the train station at 8 am tomorrow. Meet me there."

"I'll be there." And without another word Ginny slammed the phone down, and walked to Katrina's room. She picked her up and sat in the rocking chair that was placed by the window. After adjusting Kat so she could drink, Ginny began to rock slowly and hum under her breath. She sat for what seemed like hours, staring into space. Thinking of Harry and Katrina.

"Oh god what kind of person am I?" Looking down at Katrina she went on. "Look at you, you're so beautiful. You have my face and hair. Beautiful hair, such a deep auburn, maybe darker than mine. But your eyes..." Tears filling her eyes again, her mind wondered back to Harry. "You have his eyes. Those eyes that will haunt me forever! Oh please don't look at me with those eyes. Please, know that I love you. You are mine, and I will love you always. And your father. I loved him...oh I still do. I still love him just as much as you...maybe more. But Dean...oh god..." She let herself cry, and after some time she forced herself to stop.

She looked down at Katrina, who had fallen back asleep. After laying her back down, she crawled back into her bed..._Their_ bed, the bed they've shared so many times, and cried again, until Katrina awoke for her afternoon feeding.

Harry arrived home shortly after 5 o'clock. After putting his coat away, he proceeded to walk into the kitchen. There he found a smiling Ginny, holding out a glass of wine.

"What's all this?" He asked, examining her attire. She wore a fitting black sweater with a knee length black shirt, and matching heels that Harry thought showed off her lean legs perfectly. Her hair was down and she wore a touch of blush that brought more color to her face then ever.

"This is dinner." She replied simply. She walked through the open archway and into the dining room, glancing back as she turned the corner. Harry followed, mesmerized by her glow. Harry didn't eat much, too excited of what was to come later.

"Where's the baby?" He asked as Ginny got up to pour him more wine.

"Mom and Dad wanted her for the night, so I let 'em have her." She said walking back to her seat.

"But Ginny, what if she needs..."

"Harry stop it. This is our night." And without another word Harry went back to his meal. He was interrupted again however at the phone ringing.

"I'll get it." Ginny said jumping out of her seat.

"No need." Harry replied already up and half-way to the phone.

_No, no, no!_

"Hello?"

_Oh god, please not now._

"...hello?..." Harry hung up. "Nobody there."

"Harry I need you." Ginny said standing up. Harry gave her a quizzical look. She could see his eyes blazing in the candle light.

"Uh...right now?"

"Yes!" She said walking over to him.

"We should probably clear the..." But before he could finish Ginny had already waved her wand and everything on the table disappeared.

"Harry...I need you."

"How much?" He asked, enjoying watching her.

"Don't play games."

"So kiss me then." He smiled and her heart melted. Obeying him she jumped into his arms and kissed him. Kissing him over and over, deeper and deeper.

"We should take this upstairs." He said into her lips. She nodded and they fumbled for footing. They got out of the dining room, still clutching each other they made their way to the stairs. Ginny tripped, causing them to fall into the wall. There Harry stripped Ginny of her shirt, and kicked off her shoes. Hands shaking Ginny tried desperately to undo Harry's shirt. Wanting to feel his skin, hot against her hands. Harry, being very inpatient pick up Ginny and carried her upstairs. When he got to their room, he tossed her onto the bed, shut the door, and began finishing the job on his shirt. Inpatient as well, Ginny jumped up and undid his pants, pulling them down to his ankles.

"Jesus Ginny." He said breathlessly and Ginny captured his mouth for another kiss.

"I need you." She whispered into his ear.

"Obviously." He said, pulling down her shirt and slip, leaving just a pair of lacy panties. "Those look familiar." He said kissing her neck and moving down her body.

"You should know them by now." She said, running her fingers through her hair. When he had reached the panties, he pulled them slowly down her legs, not taking his eyes off hers. When they were off he took them in his hands and flung them to the other side of the room.

"I need you Harry." Ginny moaned.

"So you've told me." Ginny moved to take off his boxers, and did so, also flinging them across the room.

"No." She said pushing him down on the bed and crawling on top of him. "I need you _now_." And with that Ginny lowered herself down gently. Letting him into her warmth, and began moving slowly. He moaned out with pleasure, and she claimed his lips again, then traveling kisses down his jaw and the spot on his neck.

"Ginny...are you...trying to kill me?" He said, unable to stand the slow pace any longer. He needed her now too, more then ever before.

"No Harry...I want you to remember this...forever..." She said kissing him more. "I want you to remember me...right now...forever." Harry was unable to say anything, his muscles began to tighten in his groan, and he was approaching release. Ginny screamed out as she reached heaven and Harry followed her, and slowly they both came back down to earth...together.

Ginny lay awake, exhaustion claiming her. She knew she couldn't sleep. She wouldn't wake up in time. So she lay there wrapped in Harry's arms, in his love, and listened to his stagger breathing. Nothing could tare her away. Except the light that slowly crawled up from darkness. The morning tore her away. From the warmth and love of him. She knew she could never feel the same way in anyone else's arms the way she felt in Harry's. But as she showered and dressed, she couldn't help but feel excited. After kissing Harry one last time, she shut the door, and left.

**A/N:** This isn't the end to Ginny's story... please review :)


	3. Gone

1

**Chapter 3 **

**Gone**

Harry opened his eyes and shut them at once. The sun was blazing through the windows. Groaning he got up, and went to the bathroom. There he showered and dressed. Wondering where Ginny was, he walked down the stairs calling her name. When there was no answer, he checked the garden. She wasn't there either.

"She must be at the burrow." He said to himself and went to the kitchen for tea. He half expected to see the kitchen messy from last night, but it was clean and spotless. A little confused, he took his tea and went to his office, where he decided to catch up on late work. The Ministry had him doing paperwork, on every Death eater still waiting in line for prosecution. This was not easy work, and Harry became so enthralled in writing reports he completely lost track of time. That is until his name was being called from the front of the house. He looked at the clock: 3:08.

"Harry? Ginny? Are you home?" It was Mrs. Weasley. Harry walked out into the hall.

"Oh there you are Harry dear, I thought you or Ginny would have come and gotten Katrina earlier this morning. I'm afraid she's out of milk and a little hungry." Harry looked at her, now totally confused.

"I assumed Ginny was at the burrow." He said, taking Katrina from her.

"Oh no, last time I saw her was last night, when she asked if we could watch Katrina for you two."

"Wait..." Harry began pacing. "She told me you wanted Kat."

"Well of course, we would never turn down a chance to take care of her." Mrs. Weasley said, becoming a little concerned. "But Ginny asked us to do it, we didn't volunteer."

"Ginny wasn't home when I woke up this morning Mrs. Weasley..."

"Oh Harry please call me Molly, or mum...not Mrs. Weasley."

"Mrs. Weasley Ginny is gone." Her smile faded.

"What do you mean gone? She's not here? She must have stepped out."

"She's been gone since this morning...maybe even last night." He said thinking back, trying to remember Ginny saying something about being gone for the day. But he couldn't come up with anything.

"Harry what are you saying?"

"I'm saying, that Ginny is not here. I woke up this morning and she wasn't here."

"Why..."

"I don't know." He said, and took Kat, who was beginning to cry into the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator, he grabbed a bottle of milk. "The milk won't even last me into tomorrow...she'll be up again tonight and in the morning..."

Mrs. Weasley had followed him into the kitchen and was listening to him at the door, but her eyes were elsewhere.

"What do I do? I can't feed her..." Harry was talking quickly and it was obvious he was frightened, but Mrs. Weasley refused to look at him. He set Kat down in her jumper chair and propped the bottle up so she could drink.

"Mrs. Weasley I need help." She looked at him, and in an instant was weeping.

"Oh Harry! I'm so sorry!" Harry, deeply concerned and confused went to her and held out his arms. She stepped into them, and hugged him tightly.

"Mrs. Weasley what is going on. Where's Ginny?"

"I don't know. I have no idea." She sobbed. "I don't know what to say."

"Are you hinting that Ginny won't be coming back?" He asked coldly.

"I don't know. I just don't know."

Two weeks past, and Harry had given up hope. She was gone. Left without anything...not even a letter...or a clue. Hermione had stayed with him, and helping him with Katrina. Harry mostly locked himself in his office, working or if not thinking. Thinking of any reason why she would have left...especially after what had happened that night...

"Harry?" It was Hermione. "Harry, I've put Kat to bed. She seems to be doing fine on the new formula, I think she'll be OK with it." Hermione looked at him, and her heart went out for him.

"Oh Harry." Not knowing what to say, she just hugged him. He let her.

"I don't know what to do Hermione. I'm lost. I'm hurt...confused...I'm just..."

"You have people here for you Harry. You know that right? You have friends who are willing to help you through this."

"But I want to understand Hermione. I want to talk to her. I want to know...I'm going crazy."

"What are you going to do about Katrina when your working?" She asked, taking his attention away from Hermione. Harry groaned loudly and sank into his armchair.

"I don't know. I won't work." He said.

"You have too, and you _will_ work. You'll have to find a sitter or something."

"I'll have to find a Nanny Hermione...not a sitter, and sitter is someone who only watches a kid for a few hours. I'm going to need someone to watch her 6 days a week, from the time I leave till I get home, which most of the time isn't until 6 or 7 at night! Where in the world am I going to find someone that I can trust, who is willing to live here and take care of my daughter?"

"I'm sure we can find someone..."

"No...there's nobody that I trust with my daughter besides the people I've known, and I can't always leave her with the Weasley's."

"You can't keep ignoring them Harry. They've got nothing to do with Ginny...leaving."

"I haven't been ignoring them." He stated.

"You haven't returned their letters or calls."

"I haven't returned anyone's!" Hermione sighed.

"Harry they want to help you. Let them!"

"I will Hermione. When I'm ready. I'm just so confused right now."

"Alright, well I'm going to help you by looking for someone to fill the position of "Nanny", while you get to returning those letters."

"I'd rather you not look for..."

"Harry! Stop it, I will look for someone and that's final. What are you looking for?"

"I need someone young, not old, someone willing to play with her, take her for walks, that kind of thing. She needs to have energy...lot's, trust me, Katrina has proven she's inherited her mothers spirit, so she'll always be a handful. Someone who loves kids I guess...I mean, someone who will be willing to spend every moment with Kat. And of course, I need to be able to trust this person."

"Well you can trust me Harry."

"I know Hermione." After kissing him goodbye, she left, leaving Harry to his thoughts.


	4. The Nanny

1

Note: This chapter is through the eyes of a new character.

**Chapter 4** **The Nanny**

"But Madam! I've lived here my whole life! You cannot expect me to just pack up and go!"

"My dear Aimee, if it were my wish, I'd have you stay here at the dormitories with me. But this is out of my hands." Madam Alexandrine waved her hands in the air, and went back to packing Aimee's things.

"Madam! Where am I to go? What will I do!" Aimee fell to the floor and put her head between her knees. Madam Alexandrine stopped packing and put her arms around the balled up lump on the floor.

"Aimee, it's not my wish. It's Monsieur Jeoffroi's doings. He says now that you are 19, it is time for you to be making a living for yourself." This only made Aimee madder. She hated Jeoffroi.

"He's just happy to get rid of me!" She yelled and stood up.

"Aimee, he has done many things for you. Be grateful."

"Many things! He hates me! I hear him talking about me Madam! I know what he says. He says I'm unclean, with dirty blood running through my veins!"

Madam went back to packing.

"Why Madam. Why is my blood dirty! Why does he call me unclean!"

"Sit my child." Aimee obeyed, and sat on the edge of her cot. "Do you remember when I first brought you to the dormitories?"

"Not really."

"Well, you were a spirited child, and you still are, full of energy and beauty. I happened to be taking my daily walk in the forest that day. Normally my dear, I only go to the old fence, for that is the limits. But something told me to go deeper that day. So I went, I went towards the water, and there you were, lying in the frozen snow. You were un-conscience but breathing, so I picked you up and started carrying you back towards civilization. I barely got two feet before I was splashed with icy cold water. I stumbled to get up and I saw you floating back towards the lake, so I hurried after you. Before I could grab you, you were already being lifted above the water by..." She stopped.

"By a what Madam?"

"To this day I'm not sure what it was. It was like a fish, only with a face. The skin was deep green and scaly, and it's eyes were yellow. It's teeth..." She shivered. "Let's just say I thought you and me both were going to be that nights supper. Then out of nowhere it let out a large scream. It was so ear shattering, that I feel back to the ground and covered my head. When I looked back up it was motioning me to put my head under the water. Of course I thought it absurd and began running away, only to be stopped by something else..."

"What?"

"A centaur."

"A centaur? Madam I think you're telling tales."

"Believe what you want, but he stopped me and told me what the other creature must have been trying to tell me."

"Which was..."

"Who you were. He said you were the daughter of a very power wizard..."

"WIZARD! Madam this is simply nonsense. I refuse to hear another word of it." Not listening, she went on.

"You are a witch Aimee...and a very powerful one I hear."

"Stop. I refuse to listen to you anymore. I'll pack my belongings in peace." Slowly, Madam Alexandrine left the room, leaving Aimee alone. When she was finished, Aimee out on her jacket and walked downstairs, getting one last glimpse of her home.

"Ah, there you are." Jeoffroi said as she descended the stairs. "Here are your work papers." He said thrusting the pile of papers into her hands and led her towards the door.

"Where am I going?" She asked pulling her arm from his grasp.

"Newport." He said happily.

"Newport! Why that's millions of kilometers away from Oxford! Why couldn't you find me a job here!"

"None to be found my dear. Besides, you belong in Newport! It's just the right place for you, and you'll meet tons of new friends, all of them _fish_."

"Fish!" She turned around quickly only to have the large oak door be slammed in her face. Tears beginning to fall, she walked slowly towards the bus stop.

"Newport..." She whispered to herself. That jerk, of course he wanted her as far away as possible. But Newport? Capital of the fish nation. She thought back to what Madam had told her. Perhaps she was...uh...a witch. But why would she have been found with...a fish? The bus pulled up and she got in and took a seat towards the back. She would have to write to Madam, to find out more about her past. For now, she will sit back and nap.

"Hermione, we've been searching all day. I swear every woman on this planet knows Harry. And now that he's free, they're all pooling in to get a chance at him."

"Ron, I promised Harry I would do this. And I will do it. We just have to dig deeper. I know we can find someone." Ron smiled at Hermione's determination.

"Even if it means putting a hold on the wedding plans?" He asked.

"Ronald, I will do anything to make Harry happy again. I mean, seeing him the way he is just tears my heart to bits. You know how I feel."

"I know. It kills all of us to see him so unhappy."

"Then let's help him. We have to find somebody that could be more than a Nanny..."

"What are you saying Hermione?" Ron asked.

"I'm saying that Harry needs someone..."

"So, you're saying you want to find him another woman?"

"You're a man Ron, you know how it feels to be alone, with nobody to talk too." Ron just smiled and kissed Hermione's cheek.

"Last stop! Everyone out!" Aimee awoke. She got off the bus and stepped onto the sidewalk. This didn't look like a fish capital, where was the water? Utterly confused Aimee walked a bit further down the street. It was a crowded city, and Aimee was becoming anxious. She stepped into the nearest shop to ask directions. She stepped in and found that it wasn't a shop, but a pub. Walking to the bar she figured someone could point her in the right direction. She got there, however most of the men were more interested in getting her number than giving her directions.

"Oh get off you pigs." Said a saucy voice. Aimee turned around and came face to face with another woman. Her eyes were dark brown and her brown hair was tied back into a bun, and her bangs lay fluttering in her face.

"Don't mind them, here follow me." Aimee followed her to a table in the back, where she sat next to a man with awfully red hair.

"So I assume you're here for the job position?" The woman asked.

"Er...job?"

"Obviously not Hermione." Said her companion.

"Oh, well I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pull you in here."

"I came to ask directions." Aimee said, hoping to get them. "I need to get the harbor."

"The harbor?"

"Yes..."

"I didn't know London had a harbor." Said the man.

"London!" Aimee yelled and the two stared at her. "I'm supposed to be in Newport!"

"That's a long way's away." Hermione said.

"I'm supposed to work there..." Hermione looked at the man, and whispered something in his ear. She looked back at her, then back and the man, and back at Aimee again.

"Are you a witch?" Aimee froze. Exactly what was going on with this "witch" stuff.

"Listen, I'm a little confused. I've been told I'm a witch...but..."

"Have you ever heard of Harry Potter?" The man asked.

"No."

"And you say you're a witch?"

"No, I say I've just been told that I'm a witch. But I'm still confused. How do you know about witches?"

Hermione look towards her companion once again.

"A bit looney this one..." She heard him say. "I don't know..."

"Hush Ron, she could be the perfect person."

"I can hear you." Aimee said, getting annoyed.

"How would you like to be a Nanny?" Hermione asked.

"A what?"

"A Nanny. You see, our friend Harry Potter just lost his wife..."

"Oh that's terrible..." Aimee put her hand to her heart.

"Yes, it's a terrible tragedy, but you see he has a newborn daughter, and is desperate need of help. Before you say no just listen. You will live with him, take care of the baby while he's at work. He works Monday thru Saturday. Sunday you will have to yourself. He'll provide you with everything you need."

"Anything?"

"Yes anything. You just have to be willing to spend a lot of time with the baby. What do you say?" Aimee thought for a long time. She needed a place to go, and she needed a job.

"How soon can I start?"

**A/N:** review :)


	5. Fresh Start

1

**Chapter 5: Fresh Start**

Hermione allowed Aimee to stay with her in her loft until Sunday, when she would meet Harry and Katrina. It was now Saturday, and Hermione and Aimee were sitting in her kitchen running down the basics of living with Harry.

"He's been through a lot, so don't be afraid if he doesn't say much. He really is a sweet guy once you've known him." Hermione said as she was rummaging through her box of pictures. "I want you to know a little about him before you're thrown into this...ah...here he is..." She held out a picture and Aimee took it. She looked down at it and let out soft "wow". Hermione looked at her.

"This picture is moving..." Aimee said, utterly amazed at the man smiling and waving at her. "Look...he's waving at me!" Hermione cocked her head and stared at Aimee, who was proceeding to wave back at the picture.

"Um...did you say that you've had experience in childcare?" She asked, slowly taking the picture out of her hands and setting it on the table. Aimee shot her gaze towards the window.

"Well, uh, yes. I've been around babies before. I'm sure that I'll be OK." She thought that sounded convincing...After all she really wanted this job, and how much work could one baby be?

"How old are you?" Hermione asked, drawing her attention back to her face.

"Nineteen. Twenty next this November." She said, picking the picture back up and looking at it again. _Amazing_, she thought. There's a whole other world out there..._With moving pictures! _

"Well, Harry turns Twenty-Three this July, and of course Katrina will be one next June." Aimee thought for a moment.

"Isn't it only June Twenty-Seventh? When was she born?"

"June fourth. I told you she is a newborn."

"I know...but...but...I didn't really think she would be quite that young...where in heavens sake isher mother?" Aimee asked, getting a little nervous. Everything seemed to be getting real too fast, and Aimee wasn't ready. Truthfully, Aimee didn't know how old a "newborn" would be, but she was thinking atleast older than 3 weeks...

"Gone." Aimee's expression softened. "She left. Listen Aimee, Harry really needs someone to help take care of Kat. He can't do it alone." Aimee wasn't sure if she could do this. In truth she's had no experience with children. Sure there were some at the dormitories but the youngest were five to six year olds.

"I don't think I can do this." She confessed.

"But you said..."

"I know what I said...but I lied..." Hermione threw her hands up in disbelief.

"What do you mean you lied? You are a witch aren't you?"

"Listen, Hermione...I really don't know who I am..." But she didn't finish. Hermione had left the kitchen in a hurry, and she heard her fumbling for something. She returned some time later with a stick in her hand.

"Here..." She held it out. "Take it." Aimee took it from her and stood up. "If you are a witch you can do magic."

"I don't know how do magic..." Aimee began shaking her head.

"Windgardium Leviousa."

"What?" Hermione took the stick from her hand and demonstrated.

"Here, watch my movements..." Hermione made a movement with her hand, and recited the enchantment..."Windgardium Leviousa." And to Aimee's surprise, her tea cup began to rise in the air. "Now you try...here...that's right now say the enchantment..."

"Windgardium Leviousa..." Nothing happened. "See, I'm not..."

"Try again." Aimee did, and to her delight the cup began to rise in the air.

"Oh wow...that's cool..."

"Not bad...second try."

"I'm a witch! Oh my, does that mean I can fly!"

"Well why on earth would you want to? Trust me, flying is _not_ fun."

"He likes it." Aimee said holding up the picture of Harry. "See, he's on a broom..."

"Well that's Harry's pleasures. Yes Aimee, most magical folk can fly, but others just prefer to stay on the ground. But enough of that, we've got a bigger problem to handle..." Hermione continued talking, but Aimee had stopped listening. She wanted to fly on a broom, and making things happen by waving a stick. She was certain she wanted to know more about her new life.

"...I'll have to help you...Aimee!" Hermione was talking rather fluently and Aimee had heard nothing.

"What?"

"I said, we have a big problem here. Obviously your not trained in your magic, and honestly, at this age in life you should have already mastered it. It's not like we can just ship you off to Hogwarts!" She began pacing.

"I want to take the job."

"I don't think that's a good idea anymore..."

"No! Hermione you don't understand, I really want this job. And you could help me! Every Sunday I have to myself right? Well you could teach me!"

"I don't know, I've been really busy..."

"Please Hermione...I've never in my life had anything special about me...and now I do! This proves that I'm actually _somebody_ and not just an orphan!"

"You didn't say you were an orphan...wait...rewind...exactly what were your intentions in The Leaky Cauldron that day?"

"Exactly what I said, I was on my way to Newport...I must have gotten on the wrong bus. But it happened for a reason! I'm obviously meant to be here! Not in the fish capital of the world..."

"You said that you knew you were a witch..."

"Yes well..."

"I think we'd better sit down, and tell me who you really are."

Aimee did, and the rest of the morning and into the afternoon they spent on the couch, listening to what Aimee told.

"A fish? It couldn't have possibly been a fish...it had to have been a merman." Hermione stated, analyzing what was being said.

"You mean there are mermaids?"

"They prefer the term, mer-people, and yes they exist, as well as centaurs. But only once did I ever come across one that was decent enough to talk to humans..." Hermione faded off, leaving Aimee to her thoughts.

"Listen Aimee, I want you to write back to this Madam Alexandrine, and get more information. I think it's best to know the whole story. As for right now..."

"I'll work for Harry Potter." She stated.

"I'm not so sure..."

"Please...I know I can handle it. Give me a chance, let me take a fresh start." Hermione thought hard for a moment. She looked at Aimee, who had started to rummage through her picture box. "I want to know everything." She said.

"If _anything _happens, you will call me..."

"Of course."

"Well I guess I have no choice...you start tomorrow." Aimee smiled down at the man smiling and waving in the picture.

"My fresh start..."

**A/N:** And it starts :)


	6. Here We Go

1Note: To those who reviewed thanks a lot. And to with questions...I've already planned and written the answers to be announced in future chapters. I'm sorry but I'm the type of person who likes to keep guessing as I read. As for Ginny, I've already mentioned that her story is not finished, and for your question about Katrina; She won't grow up knowing her mother loves her because how would she know if she never meets her...just trust me everything will come out in the wash, but I do appreciate the questions, they keep me updated on what should be said. As for Hermione...I don't know maybe she just wants to help Aimee, there aren't answers to everything! If there was there would be no story!

**Chapter 6- Here we go**

Harry began pacing around the sitting room. It was Noon, and Hermione said she'd be here at eleven thirty. He was extremely nervous, not for any particular reason however, I mean it's not like this is some big test or anything. He plopped down on the sofa and let out a sigh. He wasn't fooling anyone. He was a wreak. He hadn't slept in days, not because of Katrina, (although she did add to the endless nights), he hadn't eaten, heck he hadn't even showered until this morning. He stayed up hours at end, trying to come up with _some_ reason of Ginny leaving. He hadn't come up with anything. And now, he was forced to hire someone, some random person, to take care of his child, because quite frankly he'd had no experience with children, and at the moment can barley change a diaper. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock, and the sound of the door opening. In stumbled Ron, with a few large suitcases and behind him a red faced Hermione and a small figure behind her.

"It's a little chilly out there." She said coming towards him and kissing him on the cheek. "Sorry we're late, we had to do a little last minute shopping, I'm sorry Harry but I don't have any money left from the lot you gave me, but don't worry I made sure it all went to good use." She added motioning towards the suitcases Ron was setting down.

"I'm sure you did." He answered lightly and motioned her to sit.

"Oh sorry, I've no time for talking at the moment, you see, Ronald neglected to tell me that my parents are arriving a few days ahead of schedule and we have to pick them up at Kings Cross, so let me hurry and introduce you." She said loosening her scarf and holding out her hand for the person to come forward. Harry stood up and watched as the woman came forward. She was very young looking, he thought, perhaps not even out of school...

"Harry this is Aimee, Aimee this is Harry." She looked up and smiled and something in him made him smile back. She had her hair tied back, but little curls still hung in her face. She tucked them behind her ear and put out her arm for a hand shake.

"It's nice to meet you." She said softy that Harry could barley hear her.

"So I assume you've had experience with children?"

"Uh..." She glanced back at Hermione who jumped in.

"Of course she has Harry, don't be silly."

"Um, Hermione...It's getting late..." Ron said glancing at his watch.

"Oh yes. Well I'll have to swing by tomorrow then Aimee, just to make sure you'll be ok. Let's say around noon?" Aimee nodded and took her by the arm whispering something in her ear.

"Well mate, hope everything works out alright." Ron said coming over to Harry.

"Where did you find her?" Harry asked looking over his shoulder at Aimee, who seemed to be disappointed in something.

"She's new in town, from Oxford, she's said she studied at some Chanté de Paris."

"And this is in Oxford?" Harry asked alarmed. "Sounds French!"

"It is...I don't know why don't you ask her." Ron gave Harry one last look as Hermione swooped him out, leaving both Harry and Aimee in utter awkwardness.


	7. The Basics

1**Chapter 7- The Basics **

Aimee woke quite earlier than anticipated the next morning. Harry had loudly knocked on her door around 5 am, and proceeded to enter as she was pulling the covers off. She stared in awe at the clock and tried to remember the last time she'd ever woken up this early, and as it seems couldn't remember a single time.

"Er...sorry Miss...er...was I ever told your last name?" Harry asked in amazement. He'd never asked her full name yesterday...

He scratched his head, messing up his hair. Frankly he didn't want to remember yesterday much at all. It had been horribly awkward for him. He hadn't exited his house in over two weeks, and honestly had lost all sense of manners and the atmosphere of other people.

"You can just call me Aimee." Her voice was groggy.

"Alright. But I still need to know your last name." He answered.

"Why?" Great, what was she supposed to do now? She would tell him she had no last name, and he would get suspicions and before she's know it she will be on her way to Newport.

"I'm simply asking for a last name..." Harry replied curtly.

"It's Kenbrook. Aimee Kenbrook." Oh God that was horrible...Kenbrook? What kind of name was that? Harry sighed and placed his hand that was scratching his head over his eyes.

"I'm sorry to wake you so early Miss Kenbrook,"

"Please, just call me Amy." She interupeted. Harry continued as if she'd said nothing.

"...I'll be leaving soon for work and I forgot to show you were the bottles and formula are..." He said looking away from her gaze. "Kat will be waking soon for her morning feeding and I have to show you how to prepare her bottle."

Aimee screamed in her head, but her appearance didn't show it. She smiled sweetly at Harry, pulled on her robe and followed him to the kitchen.

Katrina's food was nothing like what she expected. The only thing she ate was formula, which as it turns out was powder. She listened carefully as Harry explained that the powder turns into a liquid once you add water. He told her to pour in two table spoons of powder, and fill the rest with warm water.

"Seems easy." She said, shaking the bottle a little to mix it's contents.

"It is. Now she takes one when she wakes up, another at one or so in the afternoon, then one around four. Then of course the only left is diapers, and those are all right on her changing table...I assumed you know how to change a diaper..." Aimee thought fast. And smiling she nodded and said;

"Of course, who doesn't?" Harry raised and eyebrow, and for a second Aimee thought she saw his eyes lighten, but just as the thought entered her head, they were back to a dark emerald.

"Right, well then I'll be home around six..." He said picking up some papers on the table.

"Alright I'll see you then." She said setting the bottle down. Harry didn't seem to want to go.

"Are you going to leave?" Aimee asked after a few seconds of not moving. Harry broke from his coma and looked at her.

"Yes, I was just making sure I hadn't forgotten anything."

"Food and diapers...I think that's all she'll need."

"Right, well and if she doesn't sleep, then there's toys and things in her room, and stroller in the back if you feel like walking." Aimee nodded and smiled. He turned and walked out of the kitchen. Aimee breathed a sigh of relief, but only until he came striding back into the kitchen did she begin to get annoyed.

"Did you forget something?" She asked.

"No, I'm just not ready to leave. I should stay until she wakes up, to make sure you feed her correctly."

"But you showed me how to feed her yesterday..."

"Yes, I know it's just it's my first time leaving her...well not my first but my second and this time it's not with her mother..." He sighed. "You have to understand why I'm feeling a little anxious. I mean, I hardly know you and I'm leaving you with my child. It just feels all to strange."

"Well, I'm not a rampaging lunatic if it makes you feel better." He smiled at her, and knees began to give way from under her. She quickly sat down in one of the chairs and crossed her legs.

"Yes, well that's nice to know..." He said turning away. "Alright, I'm just going to leave...but I'm going to call...sometime during the day...not sure when, I might even ring twice, just to make sure you're OK." He muttered a goodbye and

with that he walked out of the kitchen, and a few minutes later Aimee heard the front door open and close.

She was alone. Alone with a baby, of which she was to care for. _Oh boy_. She thought. This was going to be hard getting used too. First off, she'd never lived in a house before, although it was proving to be better than sharing a large floor space with thirteen other teenage girls at the Dormitories. She liked how each room was different, in color and design. Unlike her previous abode, this one was bright and colorful, with comfy furniture and a pleasant almost storybook like atmosphere. It's owner however, was a different story.

He was handsome...very handsome, she thought. He had a slender body shape, with large hands. His head seemed to rest very nicely on top of broad shoulders. His hair was very dark, which seemed to interact with his personality. It was untidy, which she could tell he was very unorganized from the look of his office, of which she was told yesterday to stay out of. By the way his shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, she could tell he worked hard. But there was something about him. He dragged around a sad presence with him, and in his eyes was all the sadness in the world and Aimee felt it every time he looked at her. But he still affected her in some way she couldn't put her finger on. Her thoughts were interrupted by a small wail from upstairs. She grabbed the bottle and made her way to Katrina's bedroom.

By the time she'd gotten to the door, the crying had stopped. Perhaps she fell back asleep, but just in case Aimee opened the door a little ways and peeked in. She was awake, just not crying. She walked into the sunlit room and over to the crib. Peering down she saw Katrina looking up at her with wide eyes. They were green, like Harry's. Her little hands and feet were waving in the air, and she was making little cooing sounds that made Aimee want to pick her up and kiss her all over.

"Hello there cutie pie." She said letting Kat take a finger in her tiny hand. She cooed loudly and Aimee loved her immediately. She picked her up and cradled her in her arms, like Hermione had shown her. She looked around and spotted a rocking chair in the corner and sat in it. She placed the bottle in the right position and rocked back and forth.

"You are adorable." Aimee said.

Katrina finished the bottle quickly and Aimee placed her back in her crib. But before she could turn around to leave, Katrina began crying. Screaming was more like it.

"What's wrong!" Aimee asked in alarm. Katrina answered in loud sobs that could be heard for five miles. She thought for sure Harry would hear and come bursting in demanding to know what's happened, and she wouldn't be able to give him an answer. She pick Kat up but she continued to scream. Aimee didn't know what to do, what if she was dying! She ran for the phone...wait...where's the phone! She searched everywhere, the kitchen, den, living room, and even Harry's office, but there was no phone. How was she supposed to call for help!

"Aimee!" It was Hermione, thank God.

"She won't stop crying! I don't know what wrong..." Hermione took Kat in her arms and began patting her on the back.

"Did you feed her?" She asked.

"Yes...I feed her the formula and I went to lay her down and she began screaming I..." She stopped when she heard and loud burp come from the tiny baby.

"Ah...that's the problem. She needed to burp..." Aimee leaned against the wall, relieved that she wasn't going to die.

"This is harder than I thought." She moaned, sliding to the floor.

"Oh it's not all that hard, you just need to be informed that's all." Hermione said placing the baby back into Aimee's arms.

"Here, we'll put her in the swing..." She said walking over to the sitting area where a baby swing was located. Aimee carried her over and gave Kat to Hermione who placed her in the swing. She let herself fall onto the large sofa and sighed heavily.

"Well, first off how do you like Harry?" She asked taking a seat in the chair opposite to the sofa.

"He's..." She didn't know what to say. "He's not very talkative." She finally said, remembering yesterday.

"Oh, well he's been through a lot and he's a little...depressed...at the time being. He'll get better. He's a really good man when you get to know him."

"Exactly, what happened to his wife...?" She wasn't sure if she should ask that question, but she was really curious as to his depression.

"Well..." Hermione began. "She just sort of left..."

"You mean she just got up and left?" Aimee asked in amazement. Who would just get up and leave their husband and newborn baby?

"To make it short, yes, she just left." Aimee was in awe.

"But why..."

"I don't know. And neither does Harry, and it's best you not talk about that topic." Aimee nodded and confirmed that she would never want to bring that hurtful subject up in a conversation.

"What's that smell?" Aimee asked as a strong aroma filled the air.

"Ah, good, I was waiting for that." Hermione said getting up.

"For what?"

"Lesson One, diaper changing." Aimee moaned loudly. "Come here and pick her up, we'll get started with teaching." Aimee obeyed and lifted Kat out of the swing, and to her horror was now covered in vomit.

"Ah! She's thrown up!"

"Well that's the least of your worries, turn her around." Aimee did, and realized that Kat had made a mess through her clothes.

"Well your just an all at once type of kid aren't you?" She said talking to Katrina, who just drooled and cooed.

"Wonderful, Step Two will be baths, and Step Three will be laundry." Hermione said smiling and leading Aimee up the stairs.

By the end of the day Aimee was exhausted, but at the same time properly instructed on how to feed, burp, bathe and wash clothes. She couldn't help but feel good about her accomplishments.

"Now that you know the hard stuff, tomorrow can be dedicated to spending time and getting to know Katrina." Hermione had said before leaving.

After putting Kat in her cradle, she fell on the couch and shut her eyes. Only for a few minutes, or until Katrina woke her up.

**A/N:** This chapter was really hard to write, just the fact of getting into the swing of the story. Let me know if it's a bit shaky, and if it is I might go back and fix it.


	8. Impossible

**Chapter 8- Impossible **

"Miss Kenbrook...are you awake?" It was Harry. He was home from work.

_Oh shit_

"It's Aimee..." She said with her eyes still closed. She felt him move from over her.

"Well, I looks like you've had quite a day." He said. Aimee opened her eyes. He was standing over the cradle that held Kat, sound asleep. He had taken off his over coat and cape, just leaving the white button up shirt and black tie, with plain black pants. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and he wore glasses, which he wasn't wearing earlier this morning.

"I didn't realize you wore glasses." She said sitting up on the sofa and straitening her sweater. He half laughed and said;

"They're my trademark..." He smiled. "I have contacts that I prefer to wear, they make me...less noticeable. But today they became irritating so I took them out."

"Why would you need to be less noticeable?" She asked. He just continued to stare down at Katrina and didn't answer until she spoke his name.

"Ron told me you were a witch." He said simply. This took her aback, and she didn't know what to say.

"I am, but I'm not from around here..." She drifted off.

"Let's just say I've lived a very public life, and prefer to stay in the shadows as much as possible." He said walking over and sitting in the chair across from the sofa and crossing his legs. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He seemed extremely tired, maybe even more tired than she was. She looked towards the clock on the wall. It read 6:45, and she remembered that she had not eaten all day. She looked at Harry, who seemed to have dozed off in the chair. She should probably make something to eat. Except for the fact that she'd never cooked in her life, there shouldn't be any problems. She sighed heavily. Maybe she could just make sandwiches. She at Harry again. He was for sure asleep, and she really didn't want to wake him up to make dinner. Besides, she felt it was her job to make something.

She walked into the kitchen, and searched the cupboards for a recipe book. She didn't look very long. She found a large old book with red binding. There was nothing on the cover, so she opened it. Inside were pictures of put-together dishes, and little index cards with recipes on them. She flipped through the pages and came upon one index card that read: "Beef and Gravy", "Cream Soup", and on the side read: "Harry's Favorite".

She looked back towards the living room. Harry was still asleep in the chair. She decided to make the dish, so she gathered up the ingredients and set them all out on the table. She back towards the card and read the instructions out loud.

"Fill large pot with water and set on stove; wait for it to come to a boil and add milk, butter, desired vegetables and cream." She filled a large pan with water and place it on high on the stove. She went back to the card and read;

"Place two quarter of Beef (preferably roast) in a baking pan." She looked in the fridge for beef, but didn't find any.

"Damnit." She whispered to herself. She glanced back at the index card, but no suggestions for replacements were there. She would have to make something else with the soup. Disappointed she picked up the card and placed it back in the book. But as she was closing it, something appeared on the card.

"_Wave wand over pan and say Carna Apara" _Confused and amazed, she watched the words disappear, just as they had appeared before her eyes.

"_Carna Apara_?" She repeated. "I don't have a wand." But Harry had to of. Smiling again, she tip toed into the living room. Harry was still asleep in the chair. She went over to him, but then decided to check his coat first. She went to the front hall and dug into the pockets of the coat. Nothing was there except a chain of keys. He must have it in his pocket. She walked softy back into the living room and stood over him. She leaned over him and felt his pockets. His scent filled her nostrils. Well, not only did he look drop dead gorgeous when he slept, but he smelled wonderful too. She felt something in his pocket, it had to be the wand. She moved over to his right side, and reached her hand in gently. She pulled out the wand and tip toe out of the room.

She leaned over the pan and said the charm.

"_Carna Apara._" Nothing happened. So she tried again, and little louder. Still nothing. Maybe she wasn't saying it right. She tried a different dialect. Nothing again. She decided to give it one more try.

"_CARNA APARA!_" And to her surprise, the pan began to fill with slices of roast beef.

"Wow, I could get used to this magic stuff." She said to herself, and happily placed the pan in the oven.

Harry opened his eyes. He'd only meant to sit for a while, but instead he'd fallen asleep. He looked around. The room was dark, and Aimee was no where to be seen. He got up and looked in the cradle. Kat was gone too. His stomach lurched and he felt a sudden nervousness. What if she'd left with Katrina?

As he walked towards the front door, he noticed the kitchen light on, and the sound of violins playing.

"What in the world..." He walked towards the kitchen, and as he did his nose was filled with the sweet aroma of...

He came to a halt in the doorway. Kat was sitting in her little jumper seat on the counter, and Aimee was opening the oven. The music was coming from the small stereo over the cupboard. He walked in further.

"I hope I didn't wake you up." Aimee said, setting her pan down on the table and smiling to herself. "I read that symphonies and that type of music help a baby's mind expand and grow. Hermione brought over this CD today." She smiled at him and motioned for him to sit. He did, not taking his eyes of her. She'd changed from the jeans and sweater she was wearing to a bouncy white skirt and blue top. Her hair was curled like usual, but instead of up it was down. She looked very pretty.

"You didn't have to cook." He said after recuperating his thoughts.

"Well, I was hungry. And I figured you would be too, so I cooked. I hope you don't mind, I know you didn't say anything about dinner or anything..."

"No, it's fine...it's funny, you've made my favorite dish."

"I know! I found it in your cook book." She said enthusiastically, placing a bowl of cream soup in front of him.

"My cook book?" He didn't have a cook book...

"Yes, the red one. I found it in the cupboard." She said, taking a seat.

Harry thought back. He'd never had a cook book. He rarely even cooked, and his dishes were limited.

"Do you mind showing me the book?" Aimee retrieved the book and gave it to him. He opened it up and studied the writing. It was Ginny's handwriting. This was her cook book. He sighed heavily as he felt his heart sink. She always mad him this dinner on special occasions...

"I forgot I had this." He said putting it back were she'd gotten it. She smiled.

"I was happy when I found it. To be honest with you, I've never cooked in my life." She said taking a piece of bread. Harry to that as a warning. He eyed his plate. It looked normal, and smelled delicious. He cut a piece of beef and put it in his mouth. He looked up to find Aimee staring at him.

"Well?" She asked innocently. He couldn't help but smile at her.

"It's great." He said, swallowing the beef.

"Really! Oh I'm so happy! I can cook!" She laughed at her childishness and was happy to find Harry laughing too.

"Well," Aimee began, "I was to tell you a little about myself. I know how you said this morning that I was a complete stranger..." Harry nodded.

"So then tell me where you're from." He asked.

"Oxford."

"And you've lived there all your life?" He asked sipping his drink.

"Yes...at least as long as I remember."

"What do you mean?" She hesitated.

"I was orphaned at four. I don't even remember my parents. I brought to live at the Chanté de Paris, were I studied language and writing...and dancing..."

"Dancing?"

"Yes, bailee, mainly for theatrical productions. I also studied music,"

"You can play an instrument?"

"No, I can sing." She fumbled with her fork.

"So, you can dance and sing..." He asked casually. "Were did you learn how to care for children? And what about magic?"

"Magic?"

"Yes...I went to Hogwarts, a wizarding school, were we spent seven years...for me six, learning how to use our magic..."

"Magic never seemed to matter much to me as much as my love for music or writing." Half was true, she'd rather been studying what she loved than what she was forced to learn...even though magic was never an issue to her until now.

"But your name must have come up on the lists, you never got a letter from a school?"

"No." Harry was puzzled. If she was a witch, her name would have appeared on the list of potential Hogwarts students...if she got in or not was for her to decide. He found this all too strange.

"So basically, you've been taught no magic?" Aimee swallowed hard.

"Not really..."

"And you've been cut off from the wizarding world?" He interrupted.

"I guess..."

"Then why didn't your powers go away?"

"I don't under..."

"Do you even have powers?"

"Can I talk!" Aimee said raising her voice.

"Sorry." Harry said taking another spoonful of soup. "Talk."

"I _do_ have powers,"

"That's impossible. Never being taught would have forced them to become non existent, therefore forcing you to lose them."

"Well I didn't, I can do magic."

"Let me see."

"_Wingardium Leviousa_!" As she said the word, Harry's cup began to rise in the air.

"If you've never been taught, how do you know that charm?" He asked softly.

"Hermione, she taught it to me."

"Hermione?"

"Yes, she's going to help me with my magic. I want to learn..." Harry couldn't believe what she was telling him. It didn't make any sense! How could she still have powers if she was never taught to use them? She had to be lying. She had to have had some experience with magic...

"I'd better give Katrina her bottle and put her down, I'll be back to clean everything." She said standing up and picking up Katrina.

"No need, I'll clean it with..." He felt his pocket. "Where's my wand?"

"Oh, I used it to make dinner...and just now, here." She grabbed the wand and gave it to him. He waved his hand over the table and everything disappeared.

"Wow..." She said in awe.

"You don't have a wand either?" She shook her head.

"You'll need one."

"So I'm coming to understand."

"You understand that magic can't be learned over night. It takes years of schooling to be good."

"I don't need to be good." And with that she left the kitchen, and a very bewildered Harry.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, i know things may be a little confusing, but like i said everything will come out in the wash. As for Ginny and Harry...I don't want to ruin the story, so i'll just say that this will not turn out to be a H/G story.**


	9. That was Strange

**Chapter 9 - That was Strange**

He was tired. He'd barely slept last night, too busy thinking about Aimee. What was she about? A witch, who never knew she was a witch...and then found out...and now wants to learn to do magic, and without hesitation can preform charms that took him days to even grasp. How? How can she still _have_ powers after years of never using them...and why wouldn't she have gotten a letter from if not Hogwarts another school? So many questions with no answers. Too much for him to take in right now. It was hard enough for him to be in the same room with her. She had a breath taking smile, if he'd swore if she'd smiled at him one more time last night he'd have grabbed her and kissed her.

He put his head in his hands. He shouldn't be thinking of her this way, but he couldn't control his emotions anymore. They seem to be flying out of control again.

He looked down at the papers lining his desk. He should get these papers filed. Picking up his quill he began scribbling on the papers. Most were lock-up forms from Azkaban. It was full these days of followers and even a few death-eaters awaiting their death. Many still required hearings of which Harry was not looking forward too. The last place he'd want to be is in the hot stuffy court room in the Ministry, debating the innocence of victims of war.

The war; is of course the ten year battle between him and the Dark Lord, has been over for almost two years, at still the Ministry hasn't gotten around to all the hearings and trails. He sighed heavily. He'd give anything in the world to be home with Kat...and Aimee.

"Harry?" A voice called from the hallway.

"Come in Mr. Weasley." He called from his desk. He looked up as Arthur Weasley came through his office door. Harry hadn't seen him in a while. During the war the wizarding world became utter chaos, and the Ministry was over thrown during Rufus Scrimgeour's term as Minister. At the wars end, Harry was offered to become complete ruler of the wizarding world, of which he turned down, saying he'd never planned on taking over the world, and never had a problem with the government being run the way it was. So he placed Mr. Weasley as the new Minister of Magic and ever since then had been fighting to get the system back up and running, starting with getting rid of every one of the Dark Lords followers.

"I've spoken with your receptionist, she says you have no appointments this morning." He said stepping through the door.

"Yes, I didn't get any sleep last night, so I decided to put back my meetings."

"Katrina keeping you up eh?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Oh, yeah." He lied. "We had a rough night..."

"Well, you know Harry, Molly's been wanting to see Katrina so I came down here to ask if maybe you wanted to join us for dinner Sunday?" He asked uncomfortably. Harry sensed his unsteadiness, and thinking back to what Hermione said, he accepted the invitation.

"I'm afraid Mr. Weasley, that I've hired someone to help take care of Kat, and I couldn't possibly leave her alone on a Sunday night, would it be a problem to bring her along?"

"Of course not Harry, Please by all means." He patted his back and Harry could tell he'd made him happy by excepting the invitation. "The whole family will be there, Ron, Hermione, Fred George and the kids..."

Harry's heart skipped a beat.

"...Charlie, Bill, Fleur and the boy's..." He stopped. He took Harry's expression as a warning, then said softy.

"She's not coming." He said simply. "We've heard nothing of her I'm afraid. As you can assume it's driven my wife mad."

"Well we'll be there Sunday, you can tell her that."

"Oh I'm sure she'll be pleased." He smiled broadly and turned to walk away but stopped at the door.

"You know something Harry?"

"What?"

"I've never thanked you." Harry raised his brows. "You've done so much for me and my family, I just don't know where'd we be if you never met Ron on the train that day. I'd certainly never be where I am now without you...so from my family to you Harry, I want to say thank-you." And with a nod of his head he headed out the door. Harry sat there for a minute, thinking. The Weasley's had thanked him enough for allowing him to be part of their family. They were loving to him and now, he wasn't returning the love by avoiding them. He vowed that Ginny's absence wouldn't effect his relationship with the rest of her family.

Aimee took a step out into the bright sunshine. She'd found the stroller Harry said was in the backyard, and planned on meeting Hermione downtown at the Leaky Cauldron. She placed Katrina comfortably in the stroller, and she cooed in approval. Aimee had dressed her in a cute pink jumper she found yesterday when she was thumbing through the drawers, and her little black cloak with a symbol stitched on it. She didn't know what it meant but it was laid out by the door with a little black hat to match.

As they strolled through the streets, Aimee couldn't help but feel a sudden cheerfulness come over her. People were smiling and cranking their necks to peep a look at the baby. When stopped at a corner waiting for traffic, and elderly woman peered in.

"You have a beautiful daughter," She said to Aimee. Not knowing what to say, she smiled and said thank you and walked on.

She spotted Hermione at the corner waiting for her.

"Been waiting long?" She asked coming up behind her.

"No actually. I just got here about five minutes ago. Shall we go in?"

"I'm not sure if I should take the baby in there..."

"Oh Aimee, we're just walking through to the back, were we can get to Diagon Ally."

"Ah, I see...and what's Diagon Ally?"

"You'll see." She lead Aimee into the dimly lit building. They made their way to the back...slowly. People kept getting in the way. When they made it to the back, Hermione tapped the large brick wall with her wand, and instantly the bricks began moving aside, making a doorway. On the other side was something Aimee never expected. It was a long ally way, filled to the brim with people of all shapes and sizes.

"Amazing..." She said pushing the stroller inside. The bricks closed back up once they were on the other side.

"Yes, very. Now, we need to head to Ollivanders." She said. "Follow me, and be careful, the street can become very crowded."

Hermione was right. People were pushing and shoving their way through. Aimee thought she'd have a better chance of carrying Kat instead of pushing her

"Here we are." Hermione said after Aimee had been side tackled by a very odd looking little person. Sighing a thanks to God she stepped into the shop.

It was very dusty, was Aimee's first impression of the place. She strode further in, Hermione behind her. She stepped past her and rang the bell on the desk. Almost immediately an elderly man with wild white hair appeared.

"Miss Granger...I wasn't expecting you..."

"Hello Mr. Ollivander, I'd like you to meet Aimee...uh..."

"Kenbrook, Aimee Kenbrook." She smiled and held out her hand. The old man looked at it, then back to her face.

"Kenbrook? I've never herd of the name Kenbrook..." Aimee's heart lurched out of her chest.

"She's not from here, all she needs is a wand." Hermione said simply. And with one last glance, Mr. Ollivander turned towards the wooden shelves behind him. There were many shelves...all covered in the same thick dust that covered the rest of the shop. He returned a few moments later, opening a small box. He handed her a wand.

"Give it a wave." He said when she didn't make a move. She waved her hand, and the picture hanging on the wall fell to the ground and smashed.

"Happens all the time." He said taking back the wand and walking back to the shelves. Aimee gave Hermione a flustered look. He handed her another wand, and another and another until eventually Kat started fussing.

"I'll take her outside, she must need some air." Hermione said picking her up. She waved her wand over the stroller, and it disappeared. With faint smile she left the shop, and Aimee alone with Mr. Ollivander. He was in the back again, he seemed to be thinking hard about something. He turned his head and faced her, then walked slowly over to her. He picked up the wand from the box gently, and handed it to her.

She took it cautiously. Almost immediately upon touching it, the room filled with a bright light, and a huge gust of wind came out of nowhere, and blew through her hair.

"No...that can't be right..." He looked at her with wide eyes.

"What can't be right?" She asked softly.

"It's strange Miss Kenbrook, that you should be destined for this wand. The feather that lies inside it, Royal Phoenix, is of the same bird as was that of the wand of Albus Dumbledore."

"Who was Albus Dumbledore?" Mr. Ollivander stood in shock.

"A great man...with even greater powers. Only one other person has a wand that can match the power of yours."

"And who is that?"

"Why, Harry Potter...you must know who Harry Potter is." He said with a smirk.

"Yes, him I've heard of." She replied.

Mr. Ollivander lead her to the front of the store, where he asked what type of payment she would be using.

"I was told for you to charge it to Mr. Harry Potter..." Mr. Ollivander looked up at her with great surprise, and yet something else seemed to be gleaming in his eyes.

"I see," He started. "Well, then tell Mr. Potter I'll send him my bill by owl." Aimee nodded and said goodbye.

Something was strange, and Aimee didn't like it. Walking out of the shop she swore to herself, that one way or another she was going to find out who she really was, and on the way, maybe find out who Harry Potter really was too.

**A/N:** sorry that took a while, I haven't had a lot of time to write. Please review :)


	10. The Secrets Out

Alright, I'm just going to let everyone know that I'm not writing this story to piss off any Harry/Ginny lovers, I happen to like the couple, it's just a flippin story that cultivated in my head, like many others so if you don't like it don't read it, and don't leave me busted reviews on how I've ruined your "favorite couple", because frankly I could care less, I'm just going to keep writing because it's what I like.

Thank you for those who like the story, I'm glad...I'm going to be a little backed up, because I have some major test I need to take, and I'm thinking before I go too much further with the story I'm going to re-plan some events I wanted to happen, but not to worry it's not going to be too long...I hope... :)

**Chapter 10** **- The Secrets Out**

With baby in hands, Aimee slipped quietly through the front door. She and Hermione had been a little late then planned. She didn't know how much stuff she need to get down. Rules, techniques...she was glad Hermione was helping her with it all. Kat began to whimper in her arms as she walked into the sitting room. She walked over to her baby swing and placed her in it. The baby cooed happily as she started it up.

"You sure do love your swing." She said softly.

"Yeah she does." Startled Aimee jumped and turned to find Harry laying on the couch with his eyes closed. His robes were thrown across the opposite chair and he was left in wrinkly black slacks and a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his top few buttons undone. He looked as if he collapsed there all day.

"Were you there when I walked in?" She asked.

"I've been here since three. I left work early." He told her.

"Oh I'm so sorry. We should have been here when you got home. I could have made you something to eat, or you could have spent time with Katrina..." Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise. Aimee, still babbling walked towards the kitchen. Her words became muffled and Harry couldn't make out what she was saying.

"Dinner...your day?...Diagon Ally...wand...Ollivander...note..." Harry shut his eyes and went back to sleep. Aimee walked back in with a cup of tea in her hands.

"Well then..." She looked back at Katrina. "I guess he's tired." She said sipping the tea.

Harry woke up some time later. The room was dark except from the light in the corner, where Aimee was sitting and reading a book. He yawned and stood up.

"Where's Kat?" He asked stretching his arms and legs.

"She's sleeping...Where else would she be? Down the lane?"

"Oh I didn't know you were a comedian." She made no gesture, just continued her reading.

He walked into the kitchen and looked at the clock. Almost eight. He'd slept for a while.

"There's a plate for you in the fridge." Aimee yelled in. He wasn't very hungry, but opted to eat it anyway. Aimee came in when he was taking his plate out of the microwave. She went to the stove and put on some water for tea.

He sat down and began eating. Aimee took a seat across from him. Harry could feel her staring at him, and sure enough, when he looked up she was. She smiled a smile that made his heart leap out of his chest. She looked so cute sitting there, smiling like a child who had just found a city made entirely of chocolate.

"I got a wand today." She said jumping up. "Let me show you." She ran into the next room, giving Harry time to compose himself. This was getting out of hand. She was making him feel things he shouldn't be feeling. Everything about her seemed so...perfect...

He was interrupted by a tapping at the kitchen window. He opened it and a brown fluffy owl flew in. He didn't recognize the owl, but took the piece of parchment from it and it flew off. He opened it, and looked for the signature. It was from Mr. Ollivander. He quickly read the note.

_Mr. Potter,_

_You asked me to inform you when the 9" red willow, sky phoenix wand was sold. I am now informing you that it was sold to a young woman this morning. As you may recall, I predicted the wand to be sold when you restored power to our world. The Prophecy, has once again been proclaimed, and it should be in your best interest to investigate. I shall be available. _

_Ollivander_

"Here, isn't it lovely?" Aimee held up the dark burgundy stick. Harry looked up into her eyes. Something shimmered in them, and strangely, he felt as if he'd seen that shimmer before.

He took the wand from her and examined it. It was the wand.

"Who were your parents Aimee?" He asked softly, in almost a whisper.

"I never knew my parents." He looked at her intently.

"You were orphaned?"

"Yes, when I was three. I thought Hermione told you, that I grew up in Dormitories in Oxford. I studied dance..." Harry couldn't believe it. He sunk back in the kitchen chair.

"Do you know _anything_ about your past? _Anything_..." He asked grabbing her arms.

"Uh...why, what's wrong."

"Aimee it's vital that I know this, do you understand?" Aimee felt flustered. What was wrong with him, he suddenly grew fangs and was foaming at the mouth. "Please, do you know **_anything_**?"

"I was found by water..."

"Water?"

"Yes, and Madam Alexandrine...the woman who found me, she tried to take me with her, but I was pulled away by a...mermaid..." Harry's eyes widened.

"...And...?" He nodded his head for her to keep going.

"And...Then a centaur..."

"What did he look like?"

"How should I know!" She yelled breaking his hold on her. "Stop acting like a vampire...God, you look as if you want to bite me or something..."

"I wouldn't do that...trust me, if I killed you I might leave the wizarding world in mortal danger."

"What are you talking about?" She asked frantically.

"Is that all you remember?"

"Uh...The centaur said I was the daughter of a powerful wizard..."

"Oh my god..."

"WHAT!" She was getting angry.

"Is there anything else?"

"I don't know I wouldn't listen to her after that, it all seemed so unreal I couldn't believe what she was saying." She folded her arms.

"Where can I find Madam Alexandrine?" He said sprinting into the next room.

"She's in Oxford! Why, you're _not_ going there..." He was putting on his cloak.

"Mr. Potter!...er...HARRY!"

"Do _not_ leave this flat." He ordered. And with a little "pop" he vanished, leaving Aimee feeling very ill and flustered.

**A/N:** That took longer than i'd planned. Sorry, hope it's good :)


	11. The Order, and the Secret Prophecy

I have to admit, this story is hard to write and I apologize in advance for such long time periods between chapters.

**Chapter 11-The Order, and the Secret Prophecy**

Harry entered the front door of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. He threw his robes on the hook and began for the kitchen.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" A voice screeched from upstairs.

"Nice to see you again as well Mrs. Black." He yelled up casually and continued to the kitchen.

They'd tried everything to get that old bag down from the wall, but the permanent sticking charm could not be broken. Once he entered the kitchen he looked around. Everything was exactly the way it was since the last time he'd been in here. It'd been almost a year since he'd stepped foot in Number 12. After restoring the Ministry, there was no use to The Order after Voldemort's fall, so he'd left it for a meeting house/hide away for him and Ginny...well that idea was shot. He looked around. Now it was just a house, or in cases like this, a meeting house for The Order.

He couldn't think of living in it. Too many memories, good and bad, and he'd just as well figured it would be best to just get a new home. Walking over to the fireplace, he stuck his hand in a burlap bag that was on top of it and pulled out a handful of red sand-like mixture. He threw the handful into the fireplace and it lit up in bright green flames. After that he went to the table to sit and wait.

"What's all this?" Waking me from my sleep!" A hunched over figure growled.

"Oh nonsense Moody, it's only 9 o'clock." Said another.

"Really I must admit." Remus Lupin appeared out of the soot. "I wasn't expecting it." He smiled at Harry, and Tonks, who was right behind him, came over and hugged him.

"Hello Professor." Said Harry. "How are William, Edmond, Cathy and Lucy?"

"All fine, and wondering when their Godfather will bring his new baby to see them." He winked.

"Oh I'm sorry, I've been...busy." He confessed.

"Well Harry, what have you brought us all here for?" Tonks asked taking a seat next to Lupin.

"Please, everyone take a seat..." The chairs soon filled with the familiar faces of Lupin, Tonks, Mad Eye Moody, Charlie Weasley, and a few others such as Kingsley Shacklebolt, Emmeline Vance who had remained with the Order since Harry's fifth year.

"Right then...we're missing..." He stopped when a thin body flew from the fireplace to the sink.

"OUCH!"

"Sorry we're late..." Ron Weasley said coming from the fireplace. "Neville got caught in one of the tunnels..." He shook his head and went to Harry.

"I don't know how he's made it through life." He said shaking Harry's hand. Harry looked towards the sink.

"Neville? You alright?"

"Yeah...I...er...ah!" He fell from the sink to the floor.

"For god sakes boy!" Moody yelled from the table. "Get a hold of yourself!"

"Here Neville..." Harry said going to him and helping him to his feet.

"Thanks Harry." He whispered.

"Sure Neville, Thanks for coming." He lead him to the table, where he took a seat between Tonks and Moody.

"Right then. I've called you all here, because I've been notified that the 9" red willow, sky phoenix wand has been sold." There were a few gasps around the table as he continued. "You all know, that the person destined for that wand, was the person who...in a sense, Voldemort was trying to prevent from being born..."

"I thought that was you..." Neville pipped out.

"Geesh boy are you that clueless!" Neville put his head down.

"No Neville, this child is different than me. The prophecy states..."

"Maybe we should go over the prophecy again, just so we're all clear on it Harry." Charlie stated.

"Yes, good idea. Before me, another prophecy threatened the rise of Voldemort. One of which, he thought to be destroyed. It stated, that the child of the Heir would be the one to come between him and his Glory." Harry looked towards Neville.

"Do you understand Neville?"

"Um...no." Harry took a deep breath.

"It _means_ that there was another person before Harry you idiot." Ron said irritably.

"Shut up Ron." Harry said. "It means that Neville, that almost a hundred years ago a child was born, that beheld enough power to defeat anything in it's path..."

"Sounds more of a mystical creature to me..." Tonks suggested.

"But the _Heir_ part is what's confusing me." Said Neville. "I mean...the heir of what?"

"We're not sure. That's why we're here."

"It said of a powerful wizard..."

"There were a few powerful wizards at the time..." Kingsley stated.

"Wait, lets start at the beginning." Moody started. "Who is this person." Harry took a deep breath.

"My Nanny..."

"Your _what?_"

"Her name is Aimee, and I know her. She works for me...she helps take care of my daughter."

"You're housing her!" Moody stormed.

"Alright everyone SIT! Let's get this sorted out." Harry yelled. "Listen to me. She came from Oxford, England. She told me that she was raised as an orphan. She was found when she was three, by a body of water, and I guess there were mer-people, and centaurs..."

"Mer-people!" Moody shouted. "That's it! It's stated Potter! The story behind the prophecy states, that she was housed by these creatures, to guarantee her survival!"

"We all know this Mad Eye." Lupin said calmly.

"I don't..." The whole table sighed.

"Neville...do you know anything?" Ron asked.

"Alright Neville, The story is, her 'parents' we'll call them, heard of the prophecy and of Voldemort, and to ensure her survival they placed her with mythical creatures..."

"Of whom we've found out to be mer-people..." Moody added.

"Not so fast Professor." Harry stated. "There was also a centaur."

"Who!"

"I don't know!"

"Harry, we should investigate this." Lupin said in a hushed voice. "Before we release further information to the public."

"Oh we'll _not _be speaking of _anything_ we've discussed to anyone but Order members." Harry stated firmly. "Alright, Kingsley and Emmeline, I'll put you two in charge of the centaurs, since they trust you..." They shook their heads in acceptance. "Wait for my orders, I need to compile information before you go stamping in there..." He let out a sigh. "I'll need more information on the prophecy...Ron, I'll need you and Charlie to get into that room..."

"No problem Harry, we'll get it."

"As for the mer-people...I don't know what I'm going to do about that...unless any of you lot can speak the language..." There was silence.

"The only person I knew could do that was Dumbledore." Tonks stated. Harry nodded.

"Yes, perhaps I'll pay a visit to Hogwarts, and to McGonagall." They all sat in silence. Soaking in all that was said.

"I know this all may seem chaotic at the moment, but once I hear that prophecy again, I'll square everything out. To those who will wait my orders, it probably won't be until the end of the week." They nodded in understanding.

"Well...can we get back to bed?" Moody grumbled. Harry nodded his head _yes_ and the room began to clear.

"Will you be at the picnic tomorrow Harry?" Ron asked.

"Yes, so you can tell the kids I'll be there Professor." He smiled at him.

"I'll be sure to let them know." He said.

"They'll be so happy, and I am too. I haven't seen that little baby since the day she was born." Tonks said kissing Harry's cheek. Everyone had left the kitchen except for Harry and Neville.

"Alright there Neville?" Harry asked, getting a glass of water.

"Hey Harry, do you remember when we were in The Department of Ministries, and I dropped the prophecy?"

"It's sort of hard to forget it Neville." He said coming back to the table.

"Well, before I got the bottle, I sort of...well dropped another one..." Harry was looking intently at Neville, who wasn't making eye contact.

"I can't remember all it said, but..."

"Try Neville..."

"Uh...something like _The Heir and Chosen One will unite their love to overtake the Dark Lord. His kingdom will be destroyed, and all who suffered will be reincarnated by the ashes of love and war..._"

"That's...impossible..." He stopped. "I've already destroyed Voldemort..."

"That's just what I heard Harry...you know...not all prophecies come true..."

"Yes...you're right..."

"Well I should head back...Luna's probably wondering where I am...G'night Harry."

"G'night Nevile." And with a last wave he was gone in the green flames.

Harry figured he should go back to Aimee, she was probably in utter shock by the way he left. He took a handful of floo and stepped into the fireplace. Within the next 10 seconds he was in his sitting room. Aimee was laying on the couch, her eyes closed. She looked heavenly. He walked over and bent his head over hers. He breathed in her scent.

"Aimee..." She mumbled in response. "Is there anything else you know about your past?"

"I've already written to Madam and asked if she could please send me a letter about my past. She was the one who told me about the other part..." She broke off.

"And when would you expect a letter back?" He didn't get an answer. She was fast asleep. He stood up. She looked a little uncomfortable, so he bent back over and picked her up in his arms. She fit nicely in them, he noticed while he carried her to her room. He placed her in her bed, just as Katrina cried out from her room. He quickly covered her up and ran to Kat's room.

"Shush baby." He cooed picking her up. "You'll wake up Aimee." The baby wriggled in his arms.

"Are you hungry?" He carried her to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle, then carried her back into her nursery and sat in the rocking chair. He placed the bottle in her mouth, and she drank happily as he rocked her back and forth. Harry sighed. He thought ahead a couple of years, when Kat would be old enough to walk and talk.

"I think I'll start you off on a broom early." He stated. "You know, so you're already trained before you go to school. Would you like that." She didn't respond, but Harry felt he should take that as a _yes Daddy _silence, and kept rocking.

He rocked until she was finished with her bottle, then laid her back down and retired to his room. Big day for Aimee tomorrow. She would have to be surrounded by Weasley's the whole day. He lay wondering about her until his eyelids grew heavy, and drifted off to sleep.

**A/N:** So here's where the fun starts. Everything may seem a little foggy and chaotic but _trust_ me, as I've said before, it will all be exposed. Hope you like :)


	12. Family Fun

**Chapter 12- Family Fun**

Aimee woke up early the next morning, courtesy of Katrina. When she was in the nursery feeding her, Harry had come in and told her to get Kat ready to go out.

"Where are you two going?" She asked Harry, who was standing in the doorway.

"_We_'re all going to the Weasley's for the day." He answered.

"_All_?"

"Yes, that means me, Katrina and _you_. Did you get it that time or do you need me to say it again?" He smirked.

"Sorry, I'm just a little taken aback, thats all." She retorted, getting up from the chair and walking towards the changing table. Harry walked further into the room and leaned against the wardrobe.

"Why on earth would you be taken aback? I couldn't leave you here, you'd miss all the fun." After hearing these words, Aimee shot him a glaring look.

"I know what you're up to." He raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, you do?" He began to strode over towards her.

"Yes...you're scared to go alone." He stopped just in front of her.

"I don't think so..." He stated playfully.

"Oh, I do. You don't want to spend the whole day be yourself with them. You're nervous to be around them...and you want me there to..." She cut off.

"...to do what?" He said making gestures with his hands. She sighed.

"I don't know _why_ exactly you want _me_ there...but I know you're nervous..." She turned back towards Katrina who was staring up at her with big emerald eyes.

"Why are you standing behind me?" She asked, realizing that Harry hadn't left.

"Oh...well...it's a nice view..." He was immediately trampled with Aimee's slapping hands.

"You brute!" She yelled. "I know you didn't mean outside the window either. You can't save yourself with that excuse..." She pinned his hands to the wall and leaned against him. "So what do you have to say in your defense?" He was breathing heavily.

He didn't answer, and Aimee, realizing how close she was to him, already knew what he was thinking. No matter how many voices inside her head telling her that this was wrong on many levels could pull her head away. He leaned down slowly, so that their foreheads were touching. He raised his eyes so that they were looking straight at each other, and he kissed her, so lightly that she hardly realized he was doing it. This was the time that Katrina chose to scream, sending Harry crashing back down to earth. He hadn't meant for that to happen...heck, he didn't _know_ that was going to happen. He quickly freed himself of Aimee's grasp and ran to the changing table, leaving Aimee bewildered in his wake.

"I'll take care of Kat, you just go get ready." He said stiffly. She couldn't speak, just turned slowly and walked out of the room to her own.

She didn't understand what just happened. He'd obviously _wanted_ to kiss her right? He was the one that leaned over and did it...so why did he react like that. She wanted to cry, but didn't. She quietly slipped into a nice shirt and skirt, and did her hair.

After putting Kat into a yellow sun dress and matching shoes, _The one that Mrs. Weasley made_, Harry quickly carried her into his room and laid her down on his bed. He walked to his wardrobe and pulled out a green button up shirt and black slacks. That's not how he'd envisioned his first kiss with Aimee to be. He reacted like an idiot, like a child.

"I think your father is a big loser." He said, looking down at Katrina who was trapped between the folds of the comforter. She cooed softly at him.

"Yes, you're right..." He continued. "I should just stop thinking about her, then maybe I won't...be attracted to her." He finished buttoning up his shirt when Aimee knocked on his door and walked in.

"I'm ready." She said shyly. Taking one look at her, his knees became weak, and he could feel his face turn a deep scarlet.

"Alright...we'll be right down." She turned and left. "Or maybe..." He said to Katrina when Aimee had left. "I won't." He picked her up and began downstairs.

By the time they arrived, everyone else was already there. Aimee, who was carrying the baby, was told to walk behind Harry to avoid full blown mauling by everyone. Just as he had said, almost everybody got up from their seats and ran for Aimee...or in their case, the baby. She felt Harry's arm come firmly around her waist and pull her close to him. She pulled Kat closer.

"Okay everybody step aside, Grandma's coming through." The group parted, making a walkway for Mrs. Weasley. She was a short plump woman, and Aimee took a few seconds to take her in. Her hair was fiery red in lose curls that hung just above her shoulders. She smiled as she approached Aimee.

"Well dear, you must be Aimee. I've heard all about you..." Aimee slanted her head sideways and stared blankly at the old woman. "Oh look at her, she looks like she's just seen a hurricane pass through here, you people are animals." A few of the others gave a short laugh. Aimee broke from her coma only to realize that she was standing there clinging Katrina to her chest, and in a tight embrace by Harry's left arm. Her facial expression probably was doing her much justice either.

"You wouldn't mind if I held her would you dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked softly. Aimee couldn't speak, too embarrassed. All she could do was nod her head and hold out Kat for her to take. Mrs. Weasley hustled away, everyone trailing behind her, leaving Harry and Aimee quite alone in the kitchen.

"Man, have a kid and you're no longer the wanted one." He said smiling. He still had his arm around her, and for some reason Aimee didn't mind. She told herself it was the shock of being bombarded upon walking in the door, but she knew it wasn't true.

"Are you alright?" He asked her. She brought herself to speak.

"I think I'm fine..."

"You think?"

"No, no I am, I'm sure." She gave a little chuckle. "I've just never seen this many people in the same house before."

"Yes, I suppose there is a little more than normal." He let go of her waist. "Come on let's go make sure they're not plotting to keep her." Aimee followed him into the next room. Everyone was gathered around Mrs. Weasley and Katrina.

"She's got the Weasley hair." Said one man who was standing behind Mrs. Weasley.

"Of course she does, and I think she has Molly's nose." Said the man sitting next to Mrs. Weasley.

"That's Mr. Weasley..." Harry said. "And the guy behind them is George and his wife Carlie. They have four boys; Jon, Matt, Greg, and Jake. His twin brother Fred is over on the chair, with his wife Angelina. They have three girls and a boy; Lynn, Caroline, Lydia and Henry. Bill and his wife Fluer, they have two girls and two boys; Sara and Jane, who are twins and Ben and Arthur. Charlie and his wife are over there, they have no children, just themselves. And of course there's Ron, " He waved at Ron who was holding Kat now. He and Hermione are engaged."

"Wow, and all those people were Weasley's?"

"Yes, there's two more, but they're not here, so they're not important."

"Are they coming later?"

"I wouldn't plan on it." He said coldly. Deciding that this was a touchy subject, she changed it.

"And the other couple? Who are they?" She pointed to across the room at the couple next to the window, who seemed to be in deep conversation.

"Oh that's Remus Lupin and his wife Tonks."

"Tonks?"

"She doesn't like her first name, Tonks was her last name. Her first name is Nymphodora." Aimee couldn't help but giggle inside. Harry just smiled.

"Just call her Tonks."

"Alright." She said waving it off.

"They have four children. All my god children. Susan, William, Zachary and Lucy."

"You have quite a big family Mr. Potter." He turned and looked and the rather large group huddled around Kat. He smiled.

"Yeah."

"Must feel nice to have so many people who love you."

"Sometimes." He stated. She looked up at him, but he was looking away. He felt her eyes on him and turned to face her. "It's just a personal feeling." He said brushing away a stray hair from her face. Aimee didn't ask any further.

"Harry dear, will you round up the kids from the garden and tell them to get up here before we eat all the food." Mrs. Weasley called from the middle of the huddle. He waved an understanding and took Aimee by the arm.

The children were all outside tossing around old vegetables from the garden.

"What do you think you're doing?" Harry yelled to them. All little heads looked up at once, and the same wide grin spread across each dirty face.

"We were just playing Qudditch..." Greg answered.

"With vegetables?"

"Uh...yeah?"

"That's impossible." Harry said crossing his arms and tapping his foot.

"Who's that!" A muffled voice yelled out.

"Who said that?" Harry asked walking toward them.

"Me!"

"Me who?"

"Lucy!" At with that a little girl in a green jumper and red dress shoes pushed through the group. "She's very pretty." She whispered as Harry lifted her in the air. She was looking towards Aimee, who had stayed a ways back .

"Well she's new, so you all must initiate her." He said squatting down on his knees.

"What is _initiating_?" Jake asked.

"It means _welcoming_ you twit." Jon answered.

"Well how do we do that?" Jake asked a little louder.

"Here's what you'll do..."

Aimee stood and watched Harry talk with the children. He seemed to be good at it. She'd never be able to hold a conversation with a child...she wouldn't know to talk about. _What do you talk about with a child?_ She asked herself. She thought for a while and sighed. _Oh well, you'll find out when it happens._ She looked back down the hill. Harry had them all in a group...telling them something...

Her heart stopped when she saw each and every child look up at her. All of them grinning at her. Harry situated them all in a line and walked back and forth behind them and called her name.

"Miss Kenbrook! The children have decided to give you 10 seconds..."

"FIVE!"

"Oh, sorry...FIVE seconds to...uh...runaway!"

"What?" She said to herself.

"One...Two..."

"What is going on!" She yelled.

"Three...Four..." The children took their running positions.

"Oh my God..."

"FIVE! CHARGE!" And at his word all the children sprang forward up the hill. Aimee couldn't move.

"Get her!" Matt called.

"Yeah!" They screamed together.

"RUN AIMEE!" That seemed to wake her up, she turned around and ran.

She ran screaming around the front of the house. She saw Hermione who was standing at the food table. She quickly ducked behind her.

"What's all this!" George yelled out. Aimee left Hermione and ran around the tables ducking tree branches and flower beds, all of the children still behind her. She saw Harry walking towards the house. She quickly ran for him. He lifted his arms as if to say "This is your battle." but Aimee wouldn't take it. She ducked behind him just before the kids plowed into them, knocking them to the ground. Her screams, she realized turned into laughter as she felt little fingers tickling her. She rolled about the lawn laughing with them until Harry had to literary pick each child off of her.

"Alright kids, go eat, that's enough..."

"Are you alright?" He asked helping her up.

"Some how I don't think they decided to do that all on their own." She answered taking his hand .

"You'd be surprised what types of things goes on in their minds." Harry said. After they ate, Harry introduced Aimee to Susan, William, Zachary and Lucy.

"I like your hair." Lucy said shyly.

"I like your shoes." Aimee said back. Lucy smiled and clapped her feet together.

"Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny bought them for me. Last Christmas." Aimee could hear Harry's quick intake of breath. _Ginny..._

"Well they're very pretty shoes. Very good color choice." She winked and Lucy giggled.

"Red is my favorite color."

"Red is Lucy's _only_ color." Susan stated. "In her world no other color exists."

"Uncle Harry when are we gunna come to your house?" Zach asked.

"Oh...whenever I guess."

"Could I babysit for you? That is when you go out I mean." Susan asked.

"Sure how about this Friday?"

"Where are you going Friday?" Aimee asked.

"_We_ are going to the Leaky Caldron. Hermione and Ron are taking me...and you, out to dinner."

"What for?"

"It's my birthday."

"Oh..." She looked towards the clock.

"Perhaps we should be getting Kat home...she still needs a bath." She said hesitantly. Personally she was having a ball and didn't want to leave, and she couldn't think Harry wanted to pry away so soon either.

"Of course." He said simply. With some surprise Aimee watched as he kissed each of his god children and announced they'd be leaving. And even with protest Harry firmly stated that he needed to get Kat home. He pried (literally) Kat away from her admirers, and the three took leave.

After arriving home Aimee took Kat into the nursery and gave her a bath.

"You're getting big fast." She said lifting Kat up and wrapping her in a towel. "Before you know it you'll be talking..." Aimee gave a quick look around the nursery. "And you know what your first word will be?..." She whispered. "It's going to be Aimee..." Kat gave a little grunt and a gurgle. "Yeah, you like that word huh? Say _Aimee_..._Aimee..._"

"I hope you're not telling my daughter that her first word will be 'Aimee'." She turned startled by Harry's voice in the doorway.

"Don't scare me like that...I could have dropped her." Aimee said sternly. She could feel him walking towards her and stopping behind her. He swooped his arms around her and before she could breath again he'd taken Kat from her arms.

"Hey..."

"I hope you weren't saying that, because this baby's first words are going to be _dada, _and _Quidditch_."

"She's not going to be able to say _Quidditch._" Aimee stated angrily.

"Never under estimate Harry Potter's child." He said grinning.

"Oh that'll make one heck of a bumper sticker." She said.

"Was that sarcasm in your voice?" He asked in jest.

"Well you're going to have to leave so I can rock her to sleep."

"Maybe I wanted to rock her to sleep, you gave her a bath!"

"Well...you could have given her one..."

"But you've already done it."

"Because you're too slow." She paused staring him down.

"Oh, so that's how it is."

"Yeah...that's how it is."

"I'll have you know that I'm a very speedy person Aimee." He said monotone. She couldn't help but smile at the look he was giving her. He smiled back and settled into the rocker with Katrina in his arms and began to rock back and forth. Aimee decided not to leave just yet, so made her hands busy by folding the clothes she'd taken out this morning trying to find an outfit for Kat. She looked at Harry. His eyes were closed but she knew he wasn't sleeping.

"That's why you were nervous...because that's Ginny's family." He didn't answer. "Were you afraid they'd be different?"

"All my life I've been pitied. They never did though...I mean they did, but it was never an open subject. They've always just treated me like a son or brother. Now, I'm just pitied. By everyone. And it's not that they're different, it's that they think _I'm_ different."

"Are you?" He sighed.

"I don't know." They sat in silence, until Harry placed Kat in her crib. He walked across the room to where Aimee was and took her hand. He lifted it up to his lips and kissed it.

"Having so many people who love you is great. But I only need one person to make me happy..."

"Ginny...?" He didn't answer, just took her hand gently, and lead her out of the room.

**A/N:** Sorry my computer was down for a little while, plus i was having trouble posting this chapter but it's here...finally...hopefully it won't take too long for the next. Enjoy.


	13. The Lost Prophecy

1**Chapter 13-The Lost Prophecy**

Harry paced the length of his office in the Department of Ministries. Aimee still hadn't received a letter back from this _Madam_, and he couldn't wait any longer to send out his spies. He sat at his desk and sighed heavily. He laid his head on the cool oak and shut his eyes.

When a knock came to his door, he sat up startled, not knowing if he fell asleep or was just fantasizing.

"Come in." He said hoarsely. It was Ron. "Well?"

"Well it's no good." Ron said plainly. "It's not there."

"What do you mean it's not there? Where else would it be?" Harry spat, getting irritated.

"I'm telling you Harry, Charlie and I searched the entire room in the ministry...and you wouldn't believe how hard it was to get in there! I mean, even with _written_ permission..."

"Ron," Harry interrupted. "Are you telling me that the prophecy is _gone_?"

"Not so much that it's _gone_, but more in a sense that it is..._misplaced_." Ron jumped at the loud bang of the hard oak against his friends fists.

"THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" He yelled. "Who could possibly have it..."

"I dunno." Ron whispered. After a moments pause Ron continued; "Have you sent out Kingsley and Emmeline yet?"

"No, and I can't wait any longer. Do you know how dangerous this could be without the full knowledge of that prophecy Ron?"

"Of course. Do you know how dangerous this could prove if we don't act Harry? What if you didn't kill you-know-who, what if there's another way he could come back? Are you willing to put the people in danger _again_..."

"I KNOW! I know the consequences Ron." Harry put his hands on his face, and rubbed his forehead. "I thought this was over."

Ron just sat in silence, until Harry rose and went to his bookcase. He pulled numerous books from the shelves and with a flick of his wand sent them piling on his desk.

"A bit of light reading?"

"The Mer-people may be my last hope Ron. I can't count on the centaurs, that's risky business."

"I thought you were going to speak to McGonagall?"

"I will, but either way I have to learn the language..."

"And you'll learn that from a book?" Harry raised his eyes towards Ron, who was quite serious about his remark.

"That's what books are for." Ron just sat in disbelief.

"Why don't you just ask Hermione?"

"Because believe it or not, she doesn't know everything." Harry opened one of the books and began flipping through the pages. This was not going to be fun.

Aimee's days had began to take on a customary air. She woke every morning after Mr. Potter left for work, and fed Kat. Then after breakfast she and Katrina would have a bit of exercise. Hermione had preached how important it was for babies to be constantly moving around.

"It will help her better in the long run, she'll have a better advantage in her motor skills this way."

On this particular morning Aimee had Kat in her jumper, where she was able to move her legs up and down to get the desired jumping motion.

"You're such a smart baby." Aimee cooed, and was happy when she received a little gurgle from her companion. "What shall we wear today? Pink? Yellow? Or how about that cute little jumper from your grandma?" At this last suggestion Kat came to a full halt in her jumping and looked at Aimee. "I didn't think you'd be so inclined." She smiled and laughed when Kat had began jumping again, and had taken the hint that she would not be seen wearing such an outfit.

"You have the most profound eyes I've ever seen Katrina Mae." The baby continued to jump, as if nothing was being said. "I think little Miss, that you've had enough jumping for today."

After giving Kat a quick wash, she dressed her in a yellow sun dress and matching sweater. After deciding that Kat couldn't look any more adorable, she picked her up and headed towards the kitchen. Harry usually left a note of some sort, telling Aimee what things needed to be done, such as going to the grocer or picking up packages in Diagon Ally. Today there was no note, meaning that Aimee and Kat had the day to their selves. Aimee decided to do a bit of tidying up, though strange as it seems she loved doing it, especially with magic. She conquered the kitchen, sitting room and her bedroom, leaving the bathroom and Harry's bedroom. She opted for Harry's bedroom.

She studied the area, and concluded that the place didn't really need any thing but a dusting here and there.

"Hmm, he's one of the few men that keep their rooms clean. Strange indeed." She quickly dusted over the oak wardrobe and dresser drawers, along with the side tabes and lamps. She looked around for something more. There must be something else, dirty laundry or trash, anything else to clean or pick up. She concluded that this amount of tidiness in a mans room was just plain eerie. She walked over the closet-

Figuring that she probably wasn't right to open it, she stepped away. However, something in her told her to do it. She wanted to open his closet, but didn't know why. She just did. So she did.

It seemed normal. The clothes were all hung nicely, and the shoes at the ground were placed accordingly. Nothing seemed in need of fix. She sighed and began to shut the doors when she noticed a box on the top shelf. It was easy to notice, given that it was the only thing on the shelf. Looking back towards the door and guaranteeing that no one was there but her, she quickly took the box and brought to the bed where she sat.

She looked once more towards the door. Katrina should be alright for a little while longer in her play pen. _It's only a peek_, she told herself. It wouldn't do any harm. What could possibly be in it?

After opening it, she wished she hadn't. In the box was a large collection of photos. All with the same woman in them. _It must be Ginny..._

She picked up the top photograph, a recent one judging by Harry's countenance. It showed Harry rubbing Ginny's obviously pregnant stomach. _Why would she leave when they seemed so much in love?_

"Miss. Kenbrook?" _Oh God!_

"Um...I was just...CLEANING" She quickly shoved the picture back in the box and shut it.

"I surmised you were..." He stepped closer to her. "Let me take that..." He said, pointing towards the book.

"Oh, yes...I'm sorry! I just saw it up there..." She fumbled for words. He said nothing, just took the box and placed it back in it's spot atop the empty shelf.

"Over the next few days I'd like you to begin packing up your things..."

"Oh no! Wait! I'm really sorry, I promise...never again..."

"And," Harry continued without a glimpse of expression. "Begin packing Katrina's clothes and toys. We'll be moving out by the end of the month."

"Moving?" Aimee asked rising from the bed. "Where?"

Harry didn't answer right away, but when he did it was as if something was torturing him to say it.

"To a dream house..."

**A/N:** whew...sorry guys. Hopefully I will be updating weekly after this. I sort of lost track for a little while but I'm back. This chapters a little boring I know, especially after the wait, but I figure the next one will be a little more exciting.


	14. The Dream

**Chapter 14-The Dream**

Harry paced the floor of his now empty flat. It was a rainy day outside, and the bare windows made water drop shadows on the hard oak floors. Looking around he couldn't help but feel the emptiness that was built up in that room. He just never imagined himself moving into that new house without Ginny. When he looked into his future he always saw her with him.

"Harry?" Aimee had entered the flat unnoticed by him.

"Yes, I'm ready." He moved slowly towards the door and followed Aimee out, only after turning and taking in one more glance. It was going to be hard, but Harry made a vow to move on and stop believing that one day Ginny would return.

"Wow. It's gorgeous!" Aimee breathed. "It's huge! It's not a house, more like a manor really."

"Matter of factly it does have a name." Harry stated. "The Whitting House, is what it was called in it's glory days. Very much renovation went into this place over the past year and a half."

"Who lived here?" Aimee asked, taking a sleeping Katrina from Harry's arms.

"I don't know. I didn't really search to find out. It wasn't even my first chioce…" Harry stopped short, picked up some bags and bagan to walk up the large set of steps leading to the front doors. "Follow me."

Aimee obeyed, walking slowly in awe of the great structure in front of her. The location was amazing; very isolated and quiet. The house was set on a large river, otherwise surrounded by field. There was a small boat house down by the riverside, and a fair sized stable set just west of the manor. Upon entering Aimee, once more let out an awe-struck gasp. The beauty of the inside matched that of the outerside, if not more. The entrance hall in which they were standing held a large double staircase leading to the second floor. Two large doors sat on the east and west side of the entrance hall, leading into hallways in which lead into more rooms.

"This is where you're going to _live_?" She said still in awe.

"This is where you will live too." He replied. "Follow me upstairs. We'll put Kat down and let her sleep."

"I don't know, she slept the whole way here. If I let her continue to sleep then she won't at all tonight."

"I think it will be best to put her down. There is a lot that you need to do and learn. I'll need to show you each room in the house, the perimeteres outside the house, and of course the dock and stables. Starting tomorrow Aimee you will be nothing but Kat's Nanny. No more cleaning and cooking, I've hired help for that. I've also taken the liberty of hiring you a back-up, which allows you day's off when needed."

Aimee stood for a moment, trying to take in all the information that was just recited to her. It was obvious that he'd put a lot of thought into moving, but to such a large estate? And hired help? She looked over at Harry and notcied the solemn look on his face. She worried a little but didn't say anything, just followed Harry up the stairs and down a long but tastefully decorated hallway.

"This is Kat's room." He said coming to a hault infront of a set of double oak doors. "Your room is across the hall," He pointed to a set of doors on the other side of the hallway. "And my room is at the end of the hall." Again he pointed to another large set of double oak doors situated at the end of the hallway. He opened the door to Kat's room and stepped inside.

Kat's room was every little girls dream. A light shade of pink lined the walls with a large crib that stood on a far wall. A big picture window sat on the opposite wall with a window seat, and a large doll house was placed in front of it. In the middle of the room was a miniture table and chair set with a china tea set laid out expertly.

"I think she's a little young to be hosting tea parties." Harry just smiled and laid Kat down.

"She's getting rather big actually." He said softly.

"You're right. She'll be one soon."

"Three months. I can't believe it's almost been a year…" Harry sighed. Aimee shifted a bit uncomforably and Harry directed her out of Kat's room. He lead her across the hall to her own.

"I hope you like it." He said with a grin. Aimee couldn't help but to smile uneasily back at him. It was just a room…

"Oh my…" She whispered. Harry had opened the door and Aimee's heart was pounding.

She stepped in first, taking in the elegance of the room. A large bed lay on the east wall. The sheets were a dark emerald green, as well as the large canopy. The north wall was lined with large bay windows and a set of french doors that lead out onto a balcony. The curtains that hung on these windows were the same shade of emerald. Aimee walked over to the western wall where a vanity set sat, fully equipped with beauty essentials and needs. She looked back around and noticed that the walls were a deep shade of purple.

"The walls are purple…" She said breathlessly.

"Yes they are." Harry said still smiling.

"Oh my god. I've never had purple walls…or a bed this big…or…or a balcony…" Her voice trailed off as she examined more of the room.

"This door over here leads to a bathroom all to yourself. Uh, what else am I missing? Oh yes your closet is over here…" He walked over and opened it. "Looks like the house elf's have already placed your clothing in it…" He examined the contents. "Look's like you didn't really need such a closet…"

"I've never had anything like this before…"

"I'm glad you like it. This room is special." Harry replied.

"How so?" Aimee asked looking at Harry through the mirror on her vanity.

"Ginny designed this room. She was a little outgoing…as you can see from the purple and green…"

"Oh I love it together!" Aimee interupted.

"I admit I didn't think I would like it, but she was persistant; she always was…"

"The green reminds me of Katrina." Aimee stated, moving Harry out of his nostalgic state.

"Why?" Harry asked, curious for the answer.

"Her eyes. They are such a deep profound emerald color."

Harry looked out the window at the dark clouds forming in the sky. They obviously wouldn't be able to view the grounds, rain was coming.

"Shall we veiw the rest of the house." He asked casually.

"Of course." She smiled and followed him back into the hallway.

Harry pointed out all the rooms in the house and which one's were acceptable for Katrina to roam about it. They stopped at one set of doors in which Harry explained was his office.

"No one is to enter this room unless I'm there and invite them in." He was serious and Aimee nodded her head in understanding.

By the time they were done the rain was pounding on the windows from the storm outside. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came to see the new house. Aimee excused herself from the party with the excuse of Katrina's excessive sleep.

"I'll go wake her, I'm sure you'll want to see her." She said to Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh thank you dear. I would like to see her." Mrs. Weasley replied. Aimee left the room to retrieve the sleeping baby.

"The house is lovely Harry dear. Simply gorgeous." Mrs. Weasley continued.

"Yes, I'm afraid you're daughter had good taste." Harry answered softly. He looked up towards the old couple sitting side by side on the sofa in front of him. They seemed to understand the need in his eyes and answered his unasked question;

"We haven't heard from her at all." Mr. Weasley stated. Harry simply nodded his head. He sighed heavily and sank back in his chair.

"I'm just as distressed as you dear. Ginny was my only girl, and my baby. For her to do this to us, and you…" Mrs. Weasley stopped short realizing that Aimee had come back with Katrina. "Ah! Here she is! There's are grand daughter." Aimee stpped forwards and placed Kat in her grandmothers arms. The baby cooed and giggled with her grandparents, and both seemed extreamly happy to see her.

Harry looked over at Aimee a few times during the Weasley's visit. She never turned to look him in the face. She didn't speak at all, except for short answers that were asked about Kat by Mrs. Weasley.

She had heard.

The Weasley's stayed for a few hours, catching up on family issues and getting Harry up to date with Ron and Hermione's wedding plans.

"We're shooting for August. Hopefully if nothing comes up." Mr. Weasley said.

While Harry escorted the couple out, Aimee brought Kat back up to her room.

"Let's see what we can play with…" Aimee searched around and found Kat's favorite play chair. She set her in it and began twirling noise makers and pressing buttons that played nursery tunes. Kat giggled and kicked, obviously enjoying the noise.

"You're such a cutie…" Aimee said. "Why would anybody leave you…"

"I've been trying to answer that question for the past nine months." Aimee jumped at the sound of Harry's voice and was a little surprised that she had not heard him enter.

"Harry…" She looked up at his face. He was looking at Kat playing in her chair. He lowered himself to sit next to Aimee.

"I kept telling myself that she would come back. She had no reason to leave. And then I thought of all the reasons she _could_ have had to leave. Me…or Katrina…maybe she was scared…or maybe she felt insecure…"

"Harry you don't have to talk about this…it must hurt…" He wasn't listening to her.

I just was so sure she'd come back. That's why I kept the plans for the house. She wanted this house…she picked it out herself. Everything was her idea. The plants outside…the dock was built new because she wanted it. The stables were her idea. Katrina's room was designed by her. Your room…"

"Harry…" She didn't know what to say. He looked up at her and she looked at him. "I'm sorry." She said softly.

"I loved her. I couldn't sleep in that room…" His voice trailed off.

Aimee continued to stare at him. She looked at his face, examining every detail of his face…his weird scar on his forehead…where did that come from? Her eye's moved down to were his arms were folded on his lap.

He wore a white long-sleeved button up shirt. The cuffs were folded up to his elbows, and on the indside of his forearm was a strange tatoo. It was a tatoo of a symbol…she strained her eyes to make out the design…

"Aimee…" She quickly looked up and caught sight of something she overlooked.

"You have green eyes…" She whispered. He didn't say anything, just smiled.

He lifted his arm and placed his hand on the side of her face, letting his thumb caress her cheeks. She glanced at his forearm once again…

It was a lightning bolt…

**A/N:** I must say this chapter was hard to write. I think from this point on the story is going to get more complex and harder to write….OH WELL!! Lol. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Promise to update!


	15. Dumbledore's Army

**A/N:** This chapter contains some Deathly Hollows spoilers! I'd advise reading the book before this chapter…it won't really _kill_ the ending for you but…well you know, you decide…

**Chapter 15-**** Dumbledore's Army**

Aimee awoke the next morning in puzzlement. She didn't remember walking to her room last night, nor did she remember falling asleep. It was a strange feeling. She didn't dwell on it; instead she got up and dressed, and walked across the hall to Kat's room. When she entered the room, she was taken by surprise. Inside she found an older plump woman changing Katrina's diaper. The woman turned around after hearing the door open and, upon spotting Aimee, smiled and said;

"Ah, I see you're awake." She was just finishing with the changing. Aimee saw her lift up a dirty diaper and toss into the waste basket aside the changing table. "My name is Evangeline Christie, but most just call me Genie."

"I'm Aimee." Genie smiled once again and, picking up Katrina, walked towards the large window.

"Such a lovely day isn't it Aimee?"

"I suppose." Aimee replied. She hadn't really looked at the weather outside. Although the sun beams that shone through the huge window in the room made it clear that it obviously was a very beautiful day.

"The rain storm yesterday let us all know that spring is here. Do you like the spring Miss. Aimee?" This woman was certainly asking some odd questions. Aimee was becoming uneasy at the fact that the woman was holding Kat. She looked as if she could spread out her arms and fly out of that window at any moment.

"Um…I believe that spring is a lovely time of the year." Aimee shifted uncomfortably.

"It's a time for rebirth." The woman continued. "It's only been two years since Harry Potter killed off the Dark Lord you know," Now she turned back to look at Aimee, who was still standing in the doorway. "And now, our world can live forever in peace. The spring reminds me of the hardship, and how we as witches and wizards overcame such an evil force. We cleaned up the dirt and debris and started anew."

Alright, now Aimee was definitely getting nervous. This woman was a little too airy.

_I'll just carefully walk up and take Katrina out of her arms…_ she thought. She figured it was a good plan. She began to take a step but stopped upon hearing footsteps behind her.

"Aimee?"

"Hermione?"

"There you are! Come with me." Before she could say no, Hermione grabbed her arm and pulled her into one of the sitting rooms that Harry and shown to her yesterday. "Are you alright? How were you feeling when you woke up? Any dizziness?"

"Um…no?" Aimee replied, now debating whether or not Hermione was hanging around with that Genie.

"Are you _sure_? Did you feel _anything_? _Any pain_?"

"_Pain_? Why would I feel pain?" Hermione didn't answer. She put her hand on Aimee's forehead, checking for a fever.

"Hermione what is the matter?" Aimee asked pulling her hand off her forehead.

"You saw it." Hermione whispered.

"Saw what?"

"This…" Hermione lifted up her shirt sleeve to reveal a lightning bolt shaped tattoo on her forearm. Aimee instantly remembered the night before. Harry had the exact same mark on his forearm.

"I don't understand…" Aimee began. "What does that do? And why do you _and_ Harry have it."

"It started back in school. Harry, Ron and I were all really good friends, and we started the DA in school. We were the founders."

"What was the DA?" Aimee asked.

"It stands for Dumbledore's Army. The Ministry of Magic was refusing to acknowledge the fact that Voldemort had returned, and our then Minister, Cornelius Fudge, had sent in a Ministry member to "keep order" in Hogwarts. It was our fifth year. Evil woman…" Hermione was beginning to trail off. Aimee was trying to think back to last night. What had happened to her? She remembered looking at Harry's arm…but she couldn't remember what happened after that.

"So we started up a group of people who wanted to protect themselves, and we called ourselves Dumbledore's Army." Hermione seemed to pick up where she drifted off. "We got caught by the Ministry representative and our progress stopped for a long time. Eventually, after Harry left school and everyone was in panic, he got more…followers. People began believing him and finally he was getting the support he needed and deserved. During the final battle Harry had collected just as many followers as Voldemort."

Aimee sat silently for a few moments. She knew nothing of what Hermione was speaking about…Voldemort…followers…_final battle_…

"I don't understand what you're saying Hermione. And I don't see the connection between your tattoo and what you're telling me…"

"It's his mark!" She said, perhaps a little too loudly than she should have. Aimee jumped a little off her seat and the sound of Hermione's raised voice. "The Dark Lord, or Voldemort, had what they called a dark mark…it was a way for him to contact his followers, or Death Eaters."

"Who is Voldemort?" Aimee asked in frustration. Hermione didn't answer. She had this dazed look in her eyes that made Aimee uncomfortable. It's like she woke up this morning in a strange new dimension or something. What was going on? Finally Hermione spoke, but not with an answer to Aimee's question, and her voice was very soft as she said;

"It's you. It's really you…"

"Hermione…you're scaring me…" Aimee slowly rose to her feet, as if not to disturb Hermione's glare, but it didn't help. Hermione rose with her.

"Hermione…" It was a deep strict voice that called her name. It seemed to pierce through the deathly silence that filled the room. "Ron's looking for you. Your planner's waiting for you two at the Burrow." Hermione still didn't say anything. She looked towards Harry, of whose face Aimee couldn't see because she was too nervous to turn around. There was silence once more, and Hermione slowly exited the room. Harry followed her, leaving Aimee alone in that deadly silence.

It didn't take long for Harry to rejoin her in the sitting room. He must have just walked Hermione out. He entered the room casually, looking around before he set his gaze on Aimee, who had seated herself back down on the cushioned chair. He sat himself across from her on the sofa.

His face looked strained, as if he hadn't slept all night. There was a slight stubble on his chin and his hair was more messy than usual.

"How are you feeling this morning?" His voice was unnaturally calm, or more to say, calmer than Hermione's had been.

"I've said this more than once," She said getting aggravated. "I'm fine!"

"I'm glad to hear it." He replied calmly

"What's going on?" Harry shifted in his seat.

"I've travelled to Oxford." He said simply.

"You've what?"

"This Madam Alexandrine, the one you were talking about. She's gone."

"What?" Aimee's blood was pulsing through her body. She was upset and frustrated.

"I ran into a charming man named Jeoffroi…" Harry grinned. "He seemed to love you very much."

"Your sarcasm is the last thing I need right now." His grin vanished.

"He told me that she left shortly after you left, he doesn't know where she went."

"Well that's just great." She said sadly. Harry didn't speak again for a while; he seemed to be just staring at her, as if she was behind some sort of viewing glass. She avoided as much eye contact as she could, but every time she looked up at him his eyes searched hers. At last he spoke

"You're a Dumbledore." He said matter-of-factly. Aimee sat in frustration at his words.

"And what is that? A title?" She asked through her teeth. Harry simply cocked his head to the side in thought. He supposed it could have been a title and nodded his head to show that yes, it could be. Her mocking face turned into a confused scowl.

"What is a Dumbledore!" It wasn't a question but a demand.

"He was a great man." He said vaguely.

"I'm a man?"

"No, of course not!" Aimee was beginning to snap.

"Stop being vague! What's wrong with you…and Hermione, and WHAT is on your arm, and why would it have caused me pain to look at!"

"It wasn't because you looked at it!" Harry stated defensively. "You _touched_ it."

"What's the difference!"

"Well for one it told me who you were!" Harry said now raising his own voice.

"Can you just be plain with me? I-don't-understand!" She said frustration taking over, and without realizing, tears were pooling up in the corners of her eyes.

"Forgive me. I'm just…" He couldn't finish what he was saying because Aimee had plopped her tearful head on his lap and slow sobs began coming from her slumped body.

"Why is—everyone…so…s-so w-weird today?" She said her voice now muffled into his lap. He took a hand and placed it on the top of her head, and gently stroked her soft auburn hair.

"Aimee…" He sighed "Where do I even start?"

"Start with me! Who was Dumbledore?"

"He was the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when I began school. I'd heard a lot about him before I actually became acquainted with him. Many people called him _Great_. He was the one the Dark Lord feared…"

"I don't know him either…" Aimee said softly. Harry sighed deeply. Slowly he told her about Lord Voldemort, and his own connection with him; the prophecy and the Horocruxes, and how he Harry, was one.

"I know you may never fully understand that bit," Harry stated "to make it clear, when he came after my parents and me, he, of course, killed both my mum and dad, but when he went to kill me, something backfired and caused part of his sole to enter into me. That connected us…do you understand?"

"A part of his was in you?" Aimee clarified.

"Yes. That's it." He said softly, remembering the anxiety and anticipation of death and how he had welcomed it. "Albus Dumbledore was the only wizard I could trust to help me. He was powerful, and obviously, the Dark Lord feared him. But he was just building me; setting me up for death."

"He deceived you?"

"No…well, yes…but for good measure…I mean…"

"Harry?" A loud deep voice once again pierced through the large house and into the small sitting room in which he and Aimee still sat. Harry was reluctant, but rose and told Aimee to stay put until he got back.

Aimee obeyed. She sat for a long time, seemed to be forever. The anxiety of finally knowing who she was…if she had family…this Albus Dumbledore…what if she could meet him? The door creak brought her from her daze. Harry took his seat once again, but Aimee, feeling awkward kept her head off his lap this time.

"Who what it?" She asked.

"Kingsley. He brought news." Harry held up a small vial that was filled with a bright silvery liquid in it.

"What is that?"

"It's the memory of a very old centaur." Harry grinned at the little bottle he now twirled in his hands. "Follow me."

Aimee rose and followed Harry out and down the hallway to the bedroom at the very end. He motioned his hands and the double oak doors opened and closed behind them. She followed him to the west wall of his bedroom. Looking around she noticed very dark crimson colors that filled her eyes. Harry tapped twice on the wall with his wand and slowly the wall began to open from a crack. A narrow spiral staircase appeared through the opening, and Harry motioned for Aimee to enter. She did, and slowly ascended the narrow stairs. She reached the bottom and saw a large open room. It was completely empty except for a large basin that seemed to be shedding an eerie silvery glow that was placed at the back wall.

"Forgive the cobwebs." Harry said. Together they walked over to the basin. Above it was two shelves lined with similar vials such as the one in Harry's hand.

"Are these all memories too?" She said, cocking her head slightly. Without looking up Harry replied that yes, those were indeed memories.

"But of other people." He continued. "Those are not any of my own. These…" He pointed towards the swirls of sliver in the basin "Are mine." Aimee looked down. It was memorizing. While Aimee was engrossed in the glow, Harry stole a glance at a large vial at the end of the second shelf. He knew what memories lay inside it. The very memories of a tormented heart, and a lonely soul…that of Severus Snape…

"We'll have to empty this however, here…hold this while I put my memories into an empty vial." He placed the centaur's memories gently in Aimee's hand, and grabbed a rather large empty vial.

One by one Harry placed his memories into the vial. After what seemed like the twenty-fifth memory, Aimee spoke;

"You sure have a lot of memories you don't want in your head…" It was a statement. More of an observation really. Harry didn't retaliate. When he finished he placed the vial carefully atop the first shelf. He took the memory from Aimee and placed it in the basin. Aimee could see scenery form in the silver swirls, something she didn't see when all Harry's were cramped in together.

"Shall we?" He asked holding out his hand.

"Shall we what?" Aimee clasped Harry's offered hand.

"Lower your head in…like this."

She did. Upon doing so Aimee felt a pull and literally was sucked into the depths of the basin. She didn't open her eyes until she felt ground beneath her feet. When she opened them, she saw that they were standing in a large wooded clearing.

"Where are we?" She asked in a whisper, as if afraid to disturb the scenery.

"Well we are inside the centaur's memory," Harry began "It looks so much like…no…it couldn't be…"

There was a soft thumping that could be heard at a distance. The stones and twigs at their feet were shaking with the rhythm of the ground.

"Watch it!" Harry shouted, pulling Aimee aside and out of the way of the racing pack of centaurs heading straight for their path. "You never want to be in the way of one of those…"

"Will they hurt us?" Aimee asked nervously.

"Not us, we're invisible to them. You see, we are in a memory, it's like the centaur is telling us what happened, except more precise details." Just as he spoke, a group of smaller centaurs came galloping along.

"Let's go Atticus! You're slowing us down!" The leader of the group yelled back. The rest of the followers all yelled back words of agreement. Aimee was astonished at how deep their voices were for such smaller animals than the beasts that had run by a minute earlier. "You little weakling! Why don't you just give up and get away! You're not fit to be a member of this pack!" The leader shouted, aggravated by the others who were edging him on.

The thin taunted centaur lowered his head in disgrace.

"How can they do that?" Aimee asked angrily.

"That's how they live." Harry replied.

"How can you sit a watch this?"

"I've seen worse." Harry said, remembering the memory of Snape he saw his fifth year, during his Occumency lessons. He had never wanted to admit to Snape's reasons of dislike for his father. And yet after realizing the torment and sorrow he had been forced to carry throughout his life…

"You're a disgrace to centaurs everywhere! Don't bother trying to keep up, we're not waiting for you!" And with that, the head centaur spat and the ground and charged away; the others followed.

The lone centaur stood still for a long time. Until he heard rustling upon the path.

"He must be our centaur, let's follow him." Harry said, taking Aimee hand and leading her to the centaurs hiding place. They saw a young woman carrying a bundle in her arms. Harry, Aimee and the centaur followed the woman down the long path until they reached another clearing, only this one Harry recognized. He gasped.

"Oh my G-" He quickly silenced himself, realizing that something was rising from the water.

"Is that…a mermaid?" Aimee was astonished. There, right before her, was a mermaid. Two of them! A man and a woman. The woman that had carried the bundle here spoke;

"This is the child that needs your protection." The mermaid open her mouth, but all that Aimee heard was an ear shattering screech.

"What was that!?"

"It's how they talk."

They saw the woman lay the bundle in the scaly hands of the merman, and watched as it was lowered into the dark, murky water.

The woman turned and saw the centaur. Harry got a clear shot of her face. _Oh my God_.

"Don't ever speak of this." The woman said calmly to the centaur, who was cowering a ways back. "Come back 50 years to this date and make sure that child gets into the hands of safety." She turned back up towards the path.

"Quick!" Harry grabbed Aimee, who was still watching the water. "Before the memory ends…I just need to see…" He stopped. Aimee looked up and saw a large castle sitting in the distance.

That's all Harry needed to know.

In a split second Aimee was jolted out of the memory and back into the large room.

"I can't believe it." Harry began. "All that time…you were hidden under the Black Lake…"

"How did I live under there…?" Her voice was lost.

"I don't know! But it's amazing!" Harry rambled on, talking of new discoveries and things in which Aimee was not interested in. All she wanted to know is where she cam from, and who she was.

"Harry?" He stopped jumping around to listen. "Was Albus Dumbledore, was he my father?"

"I don't know."

"But you said…"

"I said you _were_ a Dumbledore. He had a brother and sister at the time."

"Oh." She sighed.

"But I'm pretty sure we can cross his sister out." Harry stated, putting the memory back in the vial and his own back into the basin.

"Why is that?"

"She was…very ill. She never left the house, let alone get pregnant." Harry turned back around to face her. "Don't worry. I have a lead." He took her by the hand and lead her back upstairs into his room. She sat in a chair by the window. The sun was low in the sky.

"Katrina…" She suddenly remembered.

"Is with Genie." That sparked something…

"About her!" Aimee began, but was quickly cut off by Harry who continued;

"She is fine. A tad airy, but fine. I trust her." This seemed to suffice, for Aimee sat quietly for a while before speaking once again.

"You never finished telling me how you found out I was a Dumbledore."

Harry had forgotten that. He was busy thinking about that woman…

"What gave it away?"

"You fainted. You touched the mark."

"What exactly is that…?"

"I told you of Voldemort earlier. His mark was of a skull and snake. It's what he used to call his followers. It's how they knew he was alive."

"And that's what you've got…"

"It the mark of light. My mark is the mark of light."

"I see, that's why it's a lightning bolt." She half smiled as she said it.

"It wasn't my idea."

"So how did that make me faint?"

"I can cause pain to anyone who has this mark. It's dark magic, even though it stands for good."

"But I didn't feel any pain." Aimee replied.

"But _you_ caused _me_ pain." Harry continued "When you touched it…I'm sorry…I just jinxed you by mistake…and it knocked you out…but the pain was so immense I just thought on instinct…" He was breathing heavily.

"It's alright. I'm fine." Aimee said touching his hand. He pulled away from her.

"But it's not okay. I could have killed you." He put his hand to his forehead and felt the scar that had once connected him to Voldemort. The mark of dark magic…what made him a horocrux…

"Only powerful witch or wizard can overcome such dark magic. You managed to penetrate through me. Something that Voldemort feared, and he feared the only man that could do that to him. Well he feared me too, but he feared Dumbledore because he could penetrate through him, and see him as the weak man he was. Dumbledore always saw him as Tom Riddle…"

"But did he cause him pain because of a touch?"

"That's not the point…that's what Voldemort feared…himself…weakness…"

"You fear pain?" Harry didn't answer. He was slumped against a wardrobe some five feet away from Aimee. The setting sun made shadows on the walls, in which half of Harry's face was in.

"You don't understand. The pain that I've seen…not just physical. My friends…" He cut off. Aimee didn't need to hear anymore to understand. Harry had carried pain with him throughout life. In school, war, friends, family, love…

"I can tell you haven't slept." She rose and walked towards him. "You should sleep. I'll make sure Kat's down and settled."

"I have to write a letter…" He said feebly.

"Then promise to sleep?" He didn't answer, just nodded, and Aimee left his room.

After long moments he slowly rose and sat down at his desk. He wrote quickly and quietly. Once finished he went to the window and called to his bird.

"Deliver this to the Headmistress of Hogwarts." He said once the owl arrived. He tied the letter to it's feet and it flew off.

He thought back to the woman in the memory. It was Professor McGonagall.

**A/N:** so this is a long one. 10 pages on Microsoft word people…anywho…hope you enjoyed it. I tried not to talk about stuff we already know about, like Voldemort and Harry business….and sorry if Herm seemed a little "Bellatrix" I sort of got that vibe after I re-read it….let's just say she was nervous…don't worry she's not going to whip out knives and kill house-elves ;)


End file.
